un amor correspondido
by 3DiTh-McBl4cK-H0w'Sh3a
Summary: -TODOS HUMANOS- Jake vive tranquilamente en las afueras de una ciudad... todo se perturbo cuando Bella aparecio en su vida... primero la detesta... pero luego es su amigo y ahora solo espera que su amor sea correspondido... ¿lo sera?
1. Chapter 1

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**PROLOGO**

**Pv. Jacob**

Usualmente cuando tienes 15 años, no sabes realmente lo que es el amor…

Yo no lo sabía al menos…

Tenia una vida cómoda, lo tenía todo, mis padres, mis molestas hermanas, unos amigos inigualables. Realmente no necesitaba nada.

No se de que va esto… ah si ya…

Mmm… ¿Dónde comienzo? Oh ya…

Mis amigos… Emmett y Edward Cullen, ellos son hijos del doctor Carlisle Cullen, él me atendió un día cuándo me rompí un brazo, cuando me estaba retirando el yeso, llegaron sus hijos, no recuerdo realmente como paso, pero desde ese día no nos separaban, vivíamos a pocas casas, me sorprende no haberlos visto antes.

En fin todo iba bien, un día en la secundaria, conocimos a una chica linda, se llamaba Carlie, obviamente me gusto, pero no fui el único, también a Edward, él y yo tenemos la misma edad así que íbamos en el mismo grupo, él solía platicar con ella, y no se como pero se hicieron novios…

De haberme enterado antes de que a él también le gustaba, hubiera ido con mis hermanas y les hubiera pedido un consejo, y digo hubiera por que ya no había oportunidad con ella, ni nunca la abra… ella murió, por culpa de un conductor ebrio que conducía (valga la redundancia) muy veloz por una calle del fraccionamiento donde vivíamos.

Ella quería verlo, pues ese día el no había ido, me había dicho Em que tenia un resfriado, por lo que ella se preocupo, y fuimos a su casa, Em no nos acompaño, pues tenia practica de americano.

Ese día salimos de la escuela a las 6 de la tarde, así que nos fuimos directo a la casa de Ed. No estaba muy lejos, y nos fuimos caminando, íbamos platicando de trivialidades, no recuerdo exactamente de que, el caso es que, si antes me gustaba, ahora con mucha más razón.

Estábamos pocos metros de su casa, él estaba en el patio de enfrente, leyendo un libro, cuado ella lo vio…

-_Edward-_ le grito cuando corría a él. Levanto la vista y sonrió a ella levantándose.

En eso un rechinido brusco sonó en la esquina, Carlie se detuvo y todos volteamos instantáneamente. Todo sucedió tan rápido, que no tuve oportunidad de reaccionar.

Era un Beetle Rojo, él tipo no se había dado cuanta de Carlie a la mitad de camino.

Ella se congelo, no se podía mover, en su cara reflejaba terror._-Carlie_-grito Ed, corriendo asía ella. Reacciono y lo volteo ver.

Cuando el conductor se dio cuenta de ella trato de detenerse, giro velozmente el volante, le alcanzo a pegar. Cayó en el piso con un hueco sonido.

-_Carlie… mírame… Carlie… por favor… todo… va… a estar… bien…-_ dijo Ed sollozando.

Reaccione y corrí a la casa de él.

Le grite a Esme y ella salio corriendo, vio a su hijo con su novia bañada en sangre en sus brazos y llamo a una ambulancia. Esta llego a los pocos minutos, se la llevaron el hospital, pues todavía latía su corazón.

Pasaron los días había caído en coma y no se podía recuperar.

Mi madre me llevaba a verla. Pero siempre Ed me corría, me culpaba por su muerte, ya le había explicado a él lo que paso, y aun así no me creía, sus padres me entendieron y me dijeron que no tenia porque preocuparme, que la culpa no era de nadie, más que del conductor.

Cuando ella murió, fui a su funeral, ya que sus padres de ella no me guardaban rencor.

Poco después los Cullen se mudaron a otra ciudad, y yo ya no tenía más amigos, así que comencé de nuevo.

Desde hace tiempo me comenzó a gustar Lizzie… una chica linda…

Era capitana de porristas y yo nop…eso me intimidaba, un día la encontré sola en la escuela… La invite a comer, y una cosa llevo a la otra…

Ahora tengo un año y ocho meses con ella, por ella entre al equipo de americano…y ahora soy el capitán, si, se que suena descabellado, pero ella lo valía.

Mi familia no ase ningún comentario de ella creo que le agradaban… Pero realmente no sabía lo que iba a ocurrir con ella… y de haber sabido… Realmente no se que hubiera echo…

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:JA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

jajajaja espero que les guste...

cuidense....

Normal 0 21 false false false ES-MX X-NONE X-NONE MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 !-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:"MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-alt:"ＭＳ 明朝"; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} font-face {font-family:"Cambria Math"; panose-1:0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0; mso-font-charset:1; mso-generic-font-family:roman; mso-font-format:other; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:0 0 0 0 0 0;} font-face {font-family:"\MS Mincho"; panose-1:2 2 6 9 4 2 5 8 3 4; mso-font-charset:128; mso-generic-font-family:modern; mso-font-pitch:fixed; mso-font-signature:-1610612033 1757936891 16 0 131231 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-unhide:no; mso-style-qformat:yes; mso-style-parent:""; margin:0cm; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman","serif"; mso-fareast-font-family:"MS Mincho"; mso-ansi-language:ES; mso-fareast-language:JA;} .MsoChpDefault {mso-style-type:export-only; mso-default-props:yes; font-size:10.0pt; mso-ansi-font-size:10.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size:10.0pt;} page Section1 {size:612.0pt 792.0pt; margin:70.85pt 3.0cm 70.85pt 3.0cm; mso-header-margin:36.0pt; mso-footer-margin:36.0pt; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

3D!Th Bl4cK


	2. Chapter 2

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 1****: -Estoy harta-**

**Pv. Bella**

Cuando mamá se volvió a casar… casi la mato… no es que no me agrade la idea es solo que, el recuerdo de mi padre seguía presente…

Phil era un buen tipo… lo conoció en un viaje que hicimos a Italia…

Se puede decir que quedaron flechados…

No me molesta…

Pero un día algo inesperado salio…

Estaba leyendo mi libro favorito… cuando…

-_Bella, cariño puedes bajar por favor-_ esa era mi madre.

-_Ash…!!!-_estaba tan concentrada que de momento a otro iba a comenzar a llorar… jajajaja… es lo malo de las novelas… Baje corriendo casi tropiezo con el gato de Phil…-_Si ma?- _dijeal sentarme en el sillón.

-_Hija hay algo que tenemos que contarte-_mi madre se preocupo por la reacción que llegara a tener…

-_No, no, no, no puede ser…_-dije parándome y gritando de emoción, la verdad pensaba que mi madre tendría otro bebe.

-_Cariño, calma, escúchanos primero_-se rió de mí, y enseguida se puso seria de nuevo.-_es Phil, que le ofrecieron un trabajo en otra ciudad, tendremos que mudarnos._

Estaba en shock…

_-¿Qué?-_ grite lo más que pude_.- ¿Otra vez?_

-_Cariño, no te preocupes, harás nuevos amigos y tendrás un nuevo novio, siempre lo haces bien._-

-_Mike…_-dije sollozando y cayendo al piso

-_Hija, se que será difícil, pero el tiempo cura las heridas, todo estará bien._-

_-¿Qué todo estará bien? Madre, sabes perfectamente el trabajo que me cuesta hacer amigo, y tu y Phil…_-

Realmente odiaba mudarme, era la tercera vez desde que se caso con Phil, Mike a él lo quería, no lo podía amar pues era mi primer novio y no sabia que significado tenia esa palabra…

Y mis amigas… Jess… Angy… no podía ni pensar en eso…

Ustedes saben perfectamente que cuando te pones contra tus padres no puedes ganar, así que un mes después nos mudamos a New Jersey, en las afueras para ser más precisos…

La despedida fue dramática, todos llorando, Mike me decía que no me fuera, yo no lo podía hacer, era la palabra de mis padres contra la mía…

Se que realmente las extrañaría a todos, pero a Mike mas…

La nueva casa era linda, y… mi vista se dirigió a un chico, mi nuevo vecino supongo.

"Guau, pero que chico" relámete era guapo, si lo comparara con Mike, creo que el vecino ganaría, se que esta mal, que sigo queriendo a Mike, pero tengo que poner los pies en la tierra, el me olvidaría, y yo tenia que hacer lo mismo.

Es una de las ventajas que tengo, nos hemos mudado de casa varias veces… así que ya estaba acostumbrada.

Él era ni moreno, ni güero… apiñonado más bien, estaba lavando un hermoso Mustang Azul Rey cuando llegue, él se quedo estático cuando vio el carro de mi padre.

Luego me miro, se sorprendió y desvió la mirada.

_--_

Era mitad del quinto semestre de preparatoria, para las vacaciones faltaba bastante. Por lo que cada día me acercan más a ellas, no es que no me guste ir a la escuela pero en las vacaciones, mis padres me regalarían al coche de mis sueños, un Beetle rojo descapotable aunque el que manejaba era también Beetle, no me gustaba, ese era de mamá, y como el trabajo de ella quedaba de paso al de papá compartían el coche.

Ya casi era fin de semana por lo que me apresuraba a llegar rápido a la escuela, para que ese día terminara pronto y en un dos por tres llegue al sábado.

_-Buenos días Jake_-lo salude cuando entre a su habitación y lo despertaba sacudiéndolo.-_ vamos es jueves ya casi termina la semana, animo, dos días mas._

-_¿Qué demon…_? _Bella tu… ¿de nuevo aquí?- _ me reclamo tapándose la cara, con el cabello revuelto y un poco enmarañado se veía lindo cuando recién se levantaba.

De algún modo Jacob era mi mejor amigo, en realidad yo me justaba con él por que llevaba 2 meses en esa escuela y no quería hacer ningún amigo, pero le disgustaba mi presencia no sabia el por que pero, lo que yo sentía por el ya no era amistad, lo que en realidad sentía era algo así como estar enamorada de él, y su novia no facilitaba las cosas, tendría que esperar, ser paciente hasta que él o ella se cansen del otro. Usualmente pasaba eso, me enamoraba de chicos que solo me ven como su amiga… odiaba eso, pero con Mike fue diferente "aaahhh…vasta de Mike… Bella fue suficiente" mi conciencia me regañaba por recordar el pasado, le había dicho que me ayudara con eso… y lo hacia bien.

_-Tu mamá me dejo entrar, dijo que todavía no te despertabas y vine a eso_.-sabia que de un momento a otro me correría de su cuarto, así que continué- _¡Si no te apuras llegaras tarde!-_Lo anime para que quitara la cara que me había puesto.

_-__¡Maldición! ¿Que hora es?- _se levanto de un salto y tomo su ropa y se metió al baño

-_Son las 7:30-_dije mirando el reloj – _¿pasaras por Lizzie hoy también?_

_-Emm… nop-_ me alegre al escuchar esto-_ella no va a ir a la escuela hoy._

_-Bien __apenas y tenemos tiempo de llegar, ¿nos vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo?_

_-EL MIO…-_ grito desde dentro del baño.

Nuestras mamás se llevaban de maravilla. Por lo que nos dijeron que ya que íbamos a la misma escuela tendríamos que compartir el carro, no era por economía, solo trataban de fabricar menos dióxido de carbono… No me pregunten mi madre es algo extraña.

Solo me pregunto ¿Por qué nunca se ha subido al beetle conmigo, si yo me e subido muchas veces en el suyo?

Al poco rato salió del baño ya arreglado, se veía de en sueño con una camisa blanca y pantalones de mezclilla.

_-¿Nos vamos? ¿O es que no me vas a llevar a la escuela?_- me lanzo sus llaves, usualmente no entendía su sentido del humor.

_-¡Claro vamos! _

**Pv. Jacob**

_-Buenos días Jake_-escuche un murmullo entre mis sueños.-_ vamos es jueves ya casi termina la semana, animo, dos días mas -_algo me sacudía por lo que rápidamente abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con Bella.

_-¿Qué demon…? Bella tu… ¿de nuevo aquí?__-_ le iba a gritar, pero cambie a un leve regaño.

De algún modo Bella era como una amiga, realmente la quería lejos de mi vida, usualmente la trataba un poco mal para que de alejara de mi, pero ella no ayudaba mucho, el recuerdo de Carlie no me dejaba en paz, ella tenia un parecido a esta chica, y tenia que llegar Bella a recordármela, tenia su misma complexión, ella seria como Bella de haber seguido creciendo, en fin no podía hacer nada Bella ya tenia 2 meses viviendo al lado, me sorprende que no tenga amigas, realmente socializa muy bien, mis hermanas la adoran, por lo que comencé a tomarle cariño, pues ella por mas fuerte que aparente ser, siempre sufre de que esta sola en su casa, al menos mis hermanas la ayudan con eso, han pasado varias tardes en su casa, ya saben cosas de chicas, nunca me dejan estar ahí, al fin y al cabo solo ven películas y hablan de cosas de chicas. Algo extraño pasaba cuando estaban con Lizzie, era como si mis hermanas no la quisieran… la neta nunca les decía nada de sus novios y ellas no tenían por que decirme algo de la mía ¿o si?

_-Tu mamá me dejo entrar, dijo que todavía no te despertabas y vine a eso_.-"genial mi madre, que no sabe que nunca deben tratar de… o bueno… es mi madre… tan buena y cariñosa, se ha estado ensañando con que debo de tratarla mejor, pero al parecer no ce ah dado cuenta del parecido con Carlie"- _¡Si no te apuras llegaras tarde!_

_-__¡Maldición!_ _¿Que hora es?- _me levanté de un salto, agarre la ropa que había escogido anoche y corrí al baño.

-_Son las 7:30-_escuche entre el ruido de la regadera.- ¿pasaras_ por Lizzie hoy también?-_cada día era lo mismo,

_-Emm… nop-_ le dije para que se tranquilizara-_ella no va a ir a la escuela hoy.-_ pero iría mas tarde a la escuela.

_-Bien __apenas y tenemos tiempo de llegar, ¿nos vamos en mi coche o en el tuyo?-_me pregunto desde la puerta.

_-EL MIO…-_ grite lo mas alto que pude para que alcanzara a escuchar claramente. Nunca me e subido a un beetle desde que paso eso… ah ella conducía uno azul rey… me encanta el color… odio el auto.

Salí lo más deprisa del baño y la encontré sentada en mi cama.

_-¿Nos vamos? ¿O es que no me vas a llevar a la escuela?_- le dije lanzándole las llaves de mi carro

_-¡Claro vamos! _

Recuerdo que cuando llegaron me sorprendí cuando él papa de Bella se bajo del Ashton Martin, me dije a mi mismo 'mi mismo tienes que conducirlo alguna vez' y después mi mirada se concentró en ella, me sorprendió el parecido que tenia con ya saben quien…y desde que mi padre me dijo que compartiría carro con Bella, me pregunte si alguna vez lo llevaría a la escuela… y 2 meses después… todavía no. Se había ensañado en llevar el beetle a la escuela y por suerte tenia el pretexto de ir a recoger a Lizz para ir a la escuela.

**Pv. Bella**

Salimos de su cuarto, mientras el avanzaba yo me quedé a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto, me gustaba ver como lo tenia de desordenado, nunca tendía la cama, los libros los dejaba apilados junto al escritorio, cosa que había librero, en fin un desastre, la ropa sucia la dejaba en el baño, nunca la e visto, por suerte…; llego primero al coche y me abrió la puerta del conductor, rodeó el coche y se metió rápidamente.

No le dije nada, arranque y salimos disparados a la carretera. Él sabia como conducía por lo que cuando me acorde de los cinturones de seguridad él ya se lo había puesto, aproveché el semáforo para ponerme el mió, apenas llegamos a tiempo, se bajó, cerro la puerta y me espero recargado en el.

Me baje y puse la alarma, le di las llaves y comenzó a caminar rápido.

_-¡Oye espera!-_ dije tratando de alcanzarlo_-¡No me lo agradezcas!-_le dije en tono sarcástico

_-Ok, Gracias…-_me dijo, dándome una palmada en la espalda.-_Te veo en la salida._

Aunque no lo demostrara sabia que en el fondo le caía bien.

_-¡Ya entendí, ya entendí! Hasta la salida.-_Me fui dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Camine hacia donde venia Lizz, le sonreí y ella me respondió con una sonrisa fingida, después de eso no los volteé a ver, me fui a mi clase, algebra, ciencias, lengua, historia y gimnasia.

**--**

Cuando llegue al coche después de que mis clases terminaron, Jake ya estaba allí junto con Lizzie, se me acerco rápido.

-_Bella, tengo que llevar a Lizz a su casa, ¿te molestaría irte en taxi?_

_-¿Qué?-_estaba atónita, "se suponía que ni siquiera iba a venir"

-_Bella, no te molestes, habla con Rachy, que te lleve a casa._-puso sus ojitos de borreguito.

-_Bueno_-no le podía negar nada, sus hermanas siempre me regañaban, decía que era demasiada obvia. En realidad lo era, pero él ni así se daba cuenta. Tome el primer taxi que vi.

En el camino llame a Rachy, le conté, ella me regaño, otra vez…pero que le iba a hacer.

Cuando llegue ellas ya me esperaban afuera, recargadas en su Chevy, fuimos a dar una vuelta, de compras para ser exactos, después de un rato cuando nos cansamos ya eran como las 6 p.m. así que regresamos, ya habíamos comido algo, llegue a su casa, deje mis bolsas en la entrada y Sarah estaba en el patio trasero, salimos a nadar un rato y cuando me canse me disculpe y me fui a mi casa.

Realmente ya estaba harta de lo mismo, despertaba a Jake, me dejaba en la entrada de la escuela y regresaba por Lizzie, en la salida…siempre me regresaba con las gemelas… algo tenia que hacer para terminar con eso… no se que… pero tengo que cambiar eso.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO… TODAVIA NO SE EXACTAMENTE QUE VA A PASAR CON ESTOS DOS… JAJAJAJA… SI SE…

ADORO EL MUSTANG DE JAKE… JAJAJAJA…

**COMENTARIO DEL PROLOGO:** SE QUE SUENA CRUEL LA MUERTE DE LA NIÑA… PERO ES UNA MUERTE JUSTIFICADA… PENSE VARIAS VERSIONES DE CÓMO PODIAN ODIARSE ESTOS DOS… CREANME FUE LA MEJOR…

OK DISFRUTEN DE LO QUE SIGUE…

MMM… SOY PRIMERISA… ASI QUE NO SEAN CRUELES…

JAJAJAJA…

3D!Th


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 2: -Lo que jure nunca hacer-**

**Pv. Bella**

Hace dos semanas que le había dicho a Jake que ya no compartiría el carro con él, argumentando que no era justo que me llevara a la escuela y luego fuera por su novia.

No me imagine que me iba a tomar enserio, pero aceptó felizmente, me contó que estaba teniendo problemas con ella, 'no por mi culpa…' si claro… en fin… me levante temprano como siempre, me arreglé para ir a la escuela.

Estaba desayunando cuando un tock, tock… me saco de mis pensamientos… me levante y atendí la puerta.

-_¿Jake?-_dije sorprendida.

-_Hola… Bella_-me sonrió.

-_¿Qué haces aquí?-_esta claro que estaba dudosa.

-_Emm… esto… se descompuso mi carro… y quería saber si me podías llevar a la escuela…-_me dijo poniendo los ojitos de borrego a los cuales no me resisto.

-_Si… claro…-_le sonreí al gesto.-_pero… ¿quieres que pasemos por Lizz?-_me ofrecí aunque me costase trabajo soportarla.

-_Emm… nop…_

-_Ok… deja termino con algo aquí y después nos vamos… ¿vale?_

-_Mjm…-_se alejo de mi casa un tanto enojado. Cerré la puerta y me dispuse a terminar mi desayuno.

**Pv. Jacob**

Estaba por ir a buscar a Lizz a su casa para llevarla a su práctica, pero a mi maldito carro se le ocurrió descomponerse, lo revise varias veces, pero todo estaba bien, en su lugar, obviamente si se de carros, no piensen que como el típico hombre que cree saber de todo… en fin… lo llevaría mas tarde a arreglar.

Saque mi celular y llame a Lizz, para que se fuera a la escuela, porque no podía llevarla, ella no me creyó, sabe que no hay carro que no pueda arreglar, pero esta ves era diferente, pues enserio, no lo podía arreglar.

Fui con la única que me podía ayudar, mis hermanas no llegaron a dormir por 'un trabajo'… si claro… así que solo quedaba Bella.

_-¿Jake?-_abrió la puerta y se sorprendió al verme.

-_Hola… Bella_-le sonreí.

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- _ "calma Bella, soy tu vecino… ¿lo olvidas?"

-_Emm… esto… se descompuso mi carro… y quería saber si me podías llevar a la escuela…-_trate de verme apurado.

-Si_… claro… pero… ¿quieres que pasemos por Lizz?-_frunció el seño

-_Emm… nop…_ -"nos veremos en la escuela, tiene entrenamiento antes de clases."

-_Ok… deja termino con algo aquí y después nos vamos… ¿vale?_

-_Mjm…_-me di la vuelta, me disgustaba la idea de que me tendría que subir al estupido Beattle. Ya me había despedido de Mamá así que no tenia por que regresar a casa, camine por el pasillo entre el pasto del patio delantero de la casa de Bella, mire al carro. Había jurado no subirme a ninguno en mi vida, pero no tenia opción, era eso o no iba a la escuela y las cosas empeorarían con Lizz. Si lo se… ya debería de olvidarlo, pero ese recuerdo me había dejado marcado, y no precisamente una herida en el alma, si no que mi amigo me hizo una cicatriz en la ceja… jajajajaja… ok si… lo acepto creo que estoy exagerando.

_-¿Nos vamos?_-Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-_Emm… si…-_dije sacudiendo la cabeza para sacarme mis locas ideas, y le abrí la puerta del coche.

-_Gracias…_- corrí por delante del coche para subir. Me detuve entes de abrir la puerta… observe el objeto en cuestión… no pude evitar poner una cara de fuchi… no me quería subir. "demonios Jake, abre la maldita puerta y sube tu trasero a ese estupido coche" mi conciencia por fin despertó…

Tome la puerta y la abrí, sin pensarlo tanto, encerré a mis tontos prejuicios y cuando menos me lo espere ya estaba adentro de este, y ella ya había arrancado el coche, no se si me aya visto, pero estaba mas preocupado en que ella no hiciera alguna estupidez.

Llegamos demasiado rápido, más de lo que me había imaginado. No me había dado cuenta, pero mi respiración estaba entre cortada, realmente no me volvería a subir en esto nunca… baje lo mas rápido que pude, quería alegarme lo mas pronto de esa cosa.

_-¡Oye espera!-_ me grito desde atrás, tratando de alcanzarme _-¡No me lo agradezcas!-_le dije en tono sarcástico.

-_Gracias…-_le dije un poco enfermo… creo que me vomitaría de haber estado un poco mas en esa cosa.-_te veo en la salida_.- me despedí con la mano de lejos, y corrí lo mas rápido que pude al baño.

Salí de hay con una cara que de haberla visto Bella, se hubiera partido de la risa, me fui a la enfermería, la enfermera que ya estaba por jubilarse me dio una pastilla y me recosté en la camilla del lugar.

Cuando desperté ya era la hora del almuerzo, me levante y busque a la enfermera, pero no estaba.

Fui directamente a la cafetería, sabia que ahí estaría Lizz, entre a la cafetería y a lo lejos la visualice, ella estaba platicando con sus amigas, me acerqué por detrás y le tape los ojos.

-_Hola linda…_-me agache y le susurre al oído.

-_Jake… ¿Dónde has estado?-_ aparto mis manos de sus ojos y volteo a verme con cara inexpresiva.

-_Linda…_- tome su cara entre mis manos, y le di un suave beso –_no me sentía bien y fui a la enfermería-_ dije dulcemente.

_-¿Qué te paso?-_ se preocupo por mí, se movió de silla y me dejo la suya y me senté.

-_Oh creo que a sido algo que cené anoche, nada de que preocuparse.-_ le tome la mano y bese su torso.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer saliendo?-_ realmente todavía no me sentía bien, pero tenia que contentarla, no soportaba la idea de que estuviera enojada conmigo.

-_Ohm… ¿Qué te parece… si salimos a comer?-_me sugirió y me dio un suave beso.

-_Mjm…-_ le de volví el beso. En eso la campana sonó anunciando el término del almuerzo. Se fue rápido con sus amigas, en ese momento me acorde de que no había almorzado nada, pero no tenia estomago para eso… había entrenamiento, así que no iba asistir a las demás clases, ser capitán del equipo, tenia sus privilegios.

--

Termine antes de que sonara la campana para salir, así que me disponía a ir a esperar a Lizz afuera de su salón. "demonios Jake… no trajiste tu coche… ¿Cómo se supone que la vas a llevar a comer?"

Corrí deprisa al estacionamiento, Bella me esperaba recargada en esa cosa.

_-¿Nos vamos?-_parecía enfadada.

_-¿Llevas mucho esperando?_- le pregunte, rogaba al cielo que dijera que no.

-_Si… bastante…-_borre la sonrisa de mi rostro.

-_Bella, necesito que me hagas un favor…_

_-¿Qué cosa Jake?-_ya no se veía tan molesta.

**Pv. Bella**

-_¡Préstame tu coche, necesito que me lo prestes, no es broma!_- me dijo en suplica primero y después como una orden. "espera ¿ah este que le pasa?"

_-¿Qué pasa cual es la emergencia?_-trate de sonar indiferente, pero era obvio que lo quería para llevar a Lizz a dar una vuelta o algo así.

_-La invite a comer y no la puedo llevar en taxi, ¡préstamelo!_- esta vez quito su tono de orden y lo cambio por suplica parecía como que de momento a otro se hincaría.

"¿y que suba a esa tipa a mi hermoso carro? Ni loca."

_-¿Qué estas loco yo prestarte mi bebe para que lleves a esa?-_ él me miro, su cara era de confusión, y enojo, por lo que proseguí.-_ ¿en que me voy? _- trate de recordarle eso para que la dejara plantada y se fuera solo conmigo.

_-¡Pues vete en taxi…!-_ me dijo sarcásticamente, haciendo ademanes con los brazos.

- _¿Estas loco o que? Yo no puedo llegar a casa sin mi carro… ¿y si mis padres llegan antes? ¿Que les voy a decir?-_ trate de sonar preocupada y desesperada

_-Pues ve a universidad de mis hermanas y cuéntales, ellas te llevaran a casa y pasa la tarde con ellas… hagan cosas de chicas… como siempre…_- al principio dijo sarcástico y después se molesto.

_-Jake sabes que no estarías a gusto jugando con nosotras…_ -dije para tratarlo de animar… lo que él no sabia era que nos la pasábamos jugando videojuegos y viendo películas, solo que debes en cuando solíamos hablar de lo que sentía por él, eso no lo podía escuchar; además a él no le gusta perder, y sus hermanas siempre ganan.

-_Entonces… ¿si me lo prestas?_ –cambio completamente su cara y comenzó a sonreír, y hizo los ojitos tiernos… sabia que con eso siempre ganaba, y es que tenia una cara tan graciosa, tan infantil, tan aaahhhh (suspiro)

-_¡NO!_-dije molesta y casi gritando

-_Por favor haré lo que sea_- "mmm dijo las tres palabras mágicas… esto se pone interesante"

_-¿Enserio lo que sea?_-lo persuadí para cambiar de opinión antes de que yo y mi loca cabeza tramemos algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir después.

_-Si Bella LO QUE SEA-_ hizo énfasis para que lo notara y aceptara y nuevamente puso ojitos tiernos "Rayos odio que haga eso"

No podía negarme a sus encantos por lo que termine convencida, de todos modos mis padres siempre llegan a la cena, así que no se darían cuenta

_-De acuerdo, pero dame para el taxi porque no lo voy a pagar yo ¿o si?-_trate de no sonar molesta.

_-¡Por supuesto que no cariño!_-¿Qué? Debió de estar muy agradecido por que nunca me había dicho así, creo que de algún modo le estoy agradecida a Lizzie por haber logrado eso. Me dio el primer billete que saco de su cartera y yo le di las llaves del Beattle, tome el primero taxi que vi y salí de allí apenas y pude ver a Lizzie por lo que no me moleste tanto.

En el camino llame a Rachy como le digo, y le conté, ella me regaño, pero le explique lo de 'lo que sea' y finalmente me dijo que ya lo tenia en mis manos.

Cuando llegue ellas ya me esperaban afuera, recargadas en su mi Mini Cooper, tenia cosas que hacer, así que nos fuimos directo a casa.

**Pv. Jacob**

"¿¡Por supuesto que no cariño!?... ¿De donde sacaste eso? lo importante es que te presto el coche… mira el lado positivo… ya vas a poder llevar a Lizz a donde ella quiere… lo malo es que tienes que manejar esa cosa" mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquilo.

Voltee a ver al carro… definitivamente sería duro, pero tenia que hacerlo… "un pequeño sacrificio por un bien mayor".

_-¡vamos cariño…!_ –le dije a Lizz que ya estaba e mi lado. Abrí su puerta, espere que subiera y la cerré.

Mientras le daba la vuelta al carro para subir… no podía verlo de otra forma más que con repugnancia. Subí y con cara de fuchi, encendí el motor. Fui lo más precavido que pude.

Lo que jure nunca hacer… mi juramento fue roto… todo por Lizz… no es que no quisiera llevarla, ella lo ameritaba.

La memoria de Carlie, estaba manchada con su muerte… y un carro parecido a este…

En definitiva Lizz lo ameritaba.

Llegamos al lugar favorito de ella, estacione la cosa, y baje rápido a abrirle la puerta a Lizz.

Pasamos una tarde tranquila, después de comer entramos al cine, ya que hacia mucho que no veíamos una película juntos.

Salimos de ahí como a las 6 de la tarde, la lleve a su casa, y me regrese a la mía.

Le entregue las llaves a Bella, me disculpe con ella por lo que paso, ella estaba algo rara, así que decidí no preguntarle, entre a mi casa, y subí a mi cuarto, pues en la sala había platica de madre a hijas… no estaba de humor para escuchar esas cosas… fui a la cocina, para tomarme unas pastillas, como las que me dio la enfermera y me fui a dormir. Aun me sentía mal, por lo que me quede dormido instantáneamente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Omg… me divertí al hacer este capi jajajaja… tenia que hacer que le dijera las tres palabras mágicas… jajajaja… y el titulo del libro me encanto… así que me dije a mi misma "mi misma… tienes que poner ese titulo" jajajaja… me dolió mucho haberlo enfermarlo. Jajajaja… pero adoro esto… **

**Omg… ok ya lo correjí… ****Beattle ¿ok?**

**3D!Th**


	4. Chapter 5

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 3: ****-Reencuentro-**

**Pv. Bella**

Era domingo por la mañana, no tenia nada que hacer, se los digo de la manera más sencilla… mis padres… viaje… yo no… como siempre…

Bueno si iba igual y me quedaba sola en el hotel… mejor en mi casita… sola… con mis cosas.

Me pregunto… ¿por que Jake tenia una cara de enfermo el jueves…?... ¿y pasa el vienes… el día del partido… estaba mejor?... ¿Qué habra pasado?... mmm… ¿tendrá algo que ver con el echo de que no se subía a mi auto…? ¿Le enfermaban los coches de chicas?... mmm…

Oh… el Viernes hubo partido de americano… gano el equipo de Jake… se fue a festejar con el equipo… y las gemes y yop… nos fuimos de compras… fue un día loco…

Estaba lavando mi ropa… mmm… teníamos lavadora… obviamente… termine rápido… ya era tarde y me disponía a hacer la cena, nuevamente… un ruido en la puerta… "ojala que no sea Jake…"

-Hey Jake… ¿a que debo el milagro?-dije sonando sorprendida.

-Emm… Mi madre…-soltando una carcajada-quiere que te invite a cenar…-volvió a reír.

-Ok!!!... pero dile a Sarah que me deje llevar el postre-dije dándole una sonrisa.

-¿Sarah?... ¿desde cuando le dices por su nombre?

-Em… desde hace tiempo… cuando tu fuiste con Lizz a llevarla a su casa, en mi coche.

**Flasback **

-Ya llegamos MA…- Rechy, como le decía, grito de la puerta

-Estoy atrás- apenas y se escucho. Todas caminamos asta el patio trasero. Ellas la abrazaron y la besaron, y yo me quede atrás viendo.- Bella, linda ¿que tal?

-Mmm… bien señora, no me quejo… bueno si… fuimos de compras…-dije asiendo cara de fuchi al final, realmente no me molesta ir de compras… solo que es muy cansado… en estos 2 meses todavía no me acostumbro a salir con ellas y menos de compras.

-Oh Bella dime Sarah, te lo he dicho muchas veces… me siento vieja si me dices SEÑORA…- hizo énfasis en lo ultimo.

-Esta bien… Sarah…- dije dándole una sincera sonrisa.

**Fin del Flasback**

-Ah… OK!... ¿quieres que te ayude con algo?

-Em… necesito ir a comprar algunos ingredientes…-lo pensé un poco antes de seguir- ¿me acompañas?-dije poniendo los típicos ojitos de borrego que el me ponía.

-Vale… deja y voy a decirle a Mamá y regreso en unos minutos.

Se dio la vuelta y cerré la puerta, tenia algo de hambre y comí una manzana mientras esperaba.

Al poco tiempo volvió a sonar la puerta.

-¿Nos vamos?-me pregunto… guau se había cambiado de ropa…

-Si claro- dije quitando mi cara de boba.

Fuimos a mi coche… cuando vio el Beetle…se notaba preocupado… de nuevo…

-Vamos Jake… no le tengas miedo a un coche de niña…-dije burlándome de su cara.

-No es eso-me volteo a ver… rayos si las miradas matasen…

-Bueno… pues… lo que sea… tenemos que irnos o llegaremos tarde…-le dije entrando al coche.

Llegamos en 5 minutos, estacione el coche y entramos al supermercado.

-Toma busca esto y yo esto. –partí la lista por la mitad y nos separamos,

-¿y esto?-me pregunto… enseñándome el pedazo de lista que le había dado.

-Oh… es que ya es muy tarde… tendremos que separarnos…-mire el reloj -¿Te veo aquí en 15 minutos?-señale las cajas.

-¡OK!

Comencé por buscar el pasillo de lácteos. Llevaba mayor parte de la lista y solo me faltaban 3 cosas. Varias veces me tope con Jake que se había perdido.

Finalmente lo ultimo de la lista. Fresas... era temporada así que se me ocurrió que las utilizaría. Las tenía en mis manos cuando…

-¡Genial hay va último paquete!- escuche a mis espaldas con voz decepcionada, me giré y vi a una chica como de mi edad y uno mas grande que ella.

-¡Lo lamento!- me disculpe aunque no tenia por que.

-No te preocupes -dijo ella- te dije que deberíamos de haber venido antes- se dirigió al chico con el que venía.- Me llamo Alice!- volteo a mi y me extendió la mano

-Soy Bella.- estrechamos las manos.

-El es mi hermano, Edward.-él me miro con sorpresa y nostalgia, como si le recordara a alguien.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto!- tardo en reaccionar pues todavía tenia su mirada nostálgica en mi, pero también me ofreció la mano

-¡Hola! ¿Son nuevos aquí?

-Si llegamos hace un rato al pueblo.-Dijo ella muy amable.

-¡Pues bienvenidos, aunque no sea apta para decir eso!

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Pregunto él, sorprendido, aun con esa mirada que me incomodaba "¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"

-Ah pues acabo de mudarme hace 3 meses con mi familia.-dije nerviosa pues por más que trataba de imaginar lo que pensaba, no podía esos ojos eran verde esmeralda pero muy profundos.

-¡Ah que bien presiento que vamos a hacer grandes amigas!-Dijo ella y ensancho su sonrisa, y dio un codazo a su hermano, ya que se percato de cómo me estaba viendo, él desvió su mirada de mi para ver a su hermana y hacerle una cara.

-¡Bella!-Jake me llamo y los tres volteamos a verlo. En eso Jake vio al tipo este y se sorprendió de verlo.

-¡Discúlpenme, tengo que irme, fue un gusto conocerlos!- me despedí de nuevo de mano, ella se acerco a mi.

-¿El es tu novio?- me impacto su pregunta, por lo que no pude decir nada.

-¡Bella!, ¡se nos va a hacer tarde, y Sarah se van a preocupar CARIÑO!

"Espera, ¿Me llamo cariño de nuevo?"

-¡Voy! -grité un poco para que me escuchara- adiós chicos- pase entre ellos y llegue junto a Jake, note que lo veía aun con sorpresa, pero ahora mezclado con nostalgia y odio.

Llevaba un carrito y yo una canasta, y la puse en el carro, voltee a verlos, pero ya no estaban, probablemente, también tenían prisa.

Pagamos todo y salimos de súper al carro y subimos las compras. Jake se subió y yo lo seguí, arranqué el coche y alcé la mirada y ahí estaba Alice con su hermano, subiendo sus compras, comencé a darle marcha y pasamos despacio enfrente de ellos, Edward se me quedo viendo y después vio a Jake, los dos se vieron con odio y sorpresa, fue algo extraño.

--

En el trayecto a casa no dijimos nada sacamos las compras y las metimos a la casa. Comenzamos a sacar las cosas para una deliciosa tarta de fresas.

-¿Conoces a esos chicos que vimos en el súper?-Todavía la imagen de los dos viéndose con odio daba vueltas en mi cabeza.

-¿A quiénes?-respondió desinteresado.

-¡Jake! ¡No te conozco mucho pero se que algo no anda bien!

-¡Esta todo bien Bella!

-¡Te digo que algo no anda bien contigo!

-¡De acuerdo, pero te voy a contar solo lo necesario después no preguntes mas!

-¡Ok!

-Mira, él es de nuestra edad y la chica es 2 años menor que nosotros, ellos vivían aquí hace 3 años, éramos lo mejores amigos pero…

-¿Se pelearon?

-Algo así, la cosa es que él salía con linda niña… la verdad que a los quince no tienes noción de eso, pero la quería mucho se podría decir que la amaba pero a esa edad nada es seguro, el caso es que el siempre que la llevaba a mi casa, nunca a la de él, me parecía extraño, pero un día, el no fue a la escuela, ella me pidió que la acompañara a verlo… pues no sabia donde vivía él, cuando estábamos cerca de su casa… me lo agradeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla, él vio eso… y se molesto mucho…él peso que lo estaba engañando… ella lo dejo porque no le creyó…él vino a mi y me golpeo… y claro… no me deje… Pero realmente me sorprendió cundo llegaste a aquí por que en cierto modo tu te pareces a ella solo que ella tenia un poco mas de color en la piel… je, je ,je…

-¿Enserio?-"me parecía a aquella chica y el sufría con esos recuerdos… algo realmente malo les debió de haber pasado para que estuviera así"

-Bueno solo lo golpee un par de veces, me sorprendí cuando le rompí la nariz…así que me regañaron y me quitaron las salidas… por eso pase mucho tiempo encerrado para poder dejarlo pasar- se rió al recordarlo pero su mirada seguía con un rastro de nostalgia y dolor.

-Ja, ja, ja… pobre, pero me refiero a lo ultimo que dijiste ¿dices que me parecía a ella no?

-si pero no mucho, solo es que tienes algo que me recuerda a ella, pero…- se quedo mirando a la nada y cambio de tema- ¿Y si mejor preparamos la cena? – Me sugirió movía la cabeza tratando de sacar de su mente cualquier cosa que estuviera pensando.

Valla ahora entendía por que aquel chico me vio así, a ambos le recordaba a esa chica y a Edward el verme con Jake le hizo recordar algo en su pasado que probablemente ya lo había dejado atrás.

**Pv. Jacob**

Estaba repasando la escena antes vivida con Ed… valla que los años si pasan y no en vano, cuando Bella me saco de mis pensamientos…

-¿Conoces a esos chicos que vimos en el súper?-me miro preocupada.

-¿A quiénes?-trataba de que lo dejara pasar…

-¡Jake! ¡No te conozco mucho pero se que algo no anda bien!

-¡Esta todo bien Bella!

-¡Te digo que algo no anda bien contigo!

-¡De acuerdo, pero te voy a contar solo lo necesario después no preguntes mas!

-¡Ok!

-Mira, él es de nuestra edad y la chica es 2 años menor que nosotros, ellos vivían aquí hace 3 años, éramos lo mejores amigos pero…-comencé a relatar

-¿Se pelearon?-abrió los ojos como plato.

-Algo así, la cosa es que él salía con linda niña… la verdad que a los quince no tienes noción de eso, pero la quería mucho se podría decir que la amaba pero a esa edad nada es seguro, el caso es que el siempre que la llevaba a mi casa, nunca a la de él, me parecía extraño, pero un día, el no fue a la escuela, ella me pidió que la acompañara a verlo… pues no sabia donde vivía él, cuando estábamos cerca de su casa…-me detuve un momento, no sabia si estaba preparada para recibir la verdad, así que decidí mentirle- me lo agradeció y me dio un beso en la mejilla, él vio eso… y se molesto mucho…él peso que lo estaba engañando… ella lo dejo porque no le creyó…él vino a mi y me golpeo… y claro… no me deje… Pero realmente me sorprendió cundo llegaste a aquí por que en cierto modo tu te pareces a ella solo que ella tenia un poco mas de color en la piel… je, je ,je…

-¿Enserio?-todavía no quitaba la mirada de asombro.

-Bueno solo lo golpee un par de veces, me sorprendí cuando le rompí la nariz…así que me regañaron y me quitaron las salidas… por eso pase mucho tiempo encerrado para poder dejarlo pasar-me reí un poco.

-Ja, ja, ja… pobre, pero me refiero a lo ultimo que dijiste ¿dices que me parecía a ella no?

-si pero no mucho, solo es que tienes algo que me recuerda a ella, pero…-no podía decirle la verdad, no ahora, me dolía mentirle, era una buena amiga, y no se merecía sufrir con lo que yo sufría.- ¿Y si mejor preparamos la cena? – cambie rápido el tema, no quería que me siguiera preguntando de lo mismo.

Terminamos de preparar el postre, fuimos a mi casa, mi mamá había preparado mi comida favorita, aunque las fresas no me gustaban mucho, el postre de Bella estaba riquísimo. Nos toco levantar la mesa, después de eso, nos pusimos a jugar video juegos… así asta que comenzamos a tener sueño.

Bella se fue a su casa y nosotros nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones…

**o****OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**disculpen… me confundi… y subi el cap despues de este en lugar de este… aquí les dejo el cap… jejejejeje… así le entenderan mejor… disculpen de nuevo…**

**Omg… ¿se preguntaron que onda con Edward? Pues aquí esta… no se desesperen… chicas… jajajaja… yo quería dejarlo fuera de esto… pero tenía que estar… espero que les este gustando mi historia… sigan leyendo… se pone bueno… **

**Jajajaja…**

**Cuídense… Bye…**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	5. Chapter 4

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 4: -****El mes más largo de mi vida-**

**Pv. Jacob**

Era lunes… no habían arreglado mi coche… así que tenia que compartir de nuevo el coche con Bella… como ya era de costumbre… ella siempre me despertaba… esta ves no fue así, cuando ella salio, yo ya estaba recargado en el Beetle… recuerdan eso de exagerar… si creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando, además no es tan malo.

-_Buenos días Bella_-la salude cordialmente dándole una de mis sonrisas.

_-¿Jake?... ¿te caíste de la cama?..._ –me mira extrañada-_digo Buenos Días…-_se comenzó a reír.

-_Ja búrlate… no, es que tengo días sin ver a Lizz así que ya quiero llegar a verla…_-me sincere con ella.

-_Mmm…_- ¿se puso triste?-_¿nos vamos?-_cambiando completamente la cara.

-_Si, claro…-_ le abrí la puerta de su coche y me di la vuelta para subir a mi lado.

En el camino, no hablamos de nada… "¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Por qué se puso así cuando le dije de Lizz?... ¿es que acaso sabe algo que me esta ocultando?"… "calma Jake estas de paranoico…" "si tienes razón"… las platicas con mi conciencia ya eran normales, al principio pensaba que estaba loco, creo que lo estoy pero es genial.

Al poco rato llegamos, baje rápido…

-_Bella te veo en un rato… voy a buscar a Lizz y llego a la clase… ¿ok?-_le dije para que no se preocupara.

-_Ok… no vallas a llegar tarde-_esta niña siempre preocupándose por mí…

La deje en el estacionamiento y me fui a buscar a Lizz…

**Pv. Bella**

Ahí va de nuevo con Lizz… "¿que no se a dado cuanta de lo que siento por él?"… "Bella calma… algún día lo entenderá… ahora solo esta encaprichado con ella…"

Mi conciencia siempre me animaba…

Estaba sacando mis cosas del coche cuando…

-_Hey Bella… ¿vienes a esta escuela?-_ no reconocía esa voz, me voltee para ver de quien se trataba.

_-__¿Edward?... pero ¿Qué haces aquí?...-_me sorprendí realmente, tuve que cambiar la cara de sorpresa por una gran sonrisa.

-_Mi madre es la nueva enfermera… así que nos vinimos a esta escuela a acompañarla_-dijo Edward amablemente.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunte curiosa.

-_Eh… ella decidió ir a al Instituto que esta un poco mas cerca de la escuela_…-se encogió de hombros.

-_Oh… pues bienvenido nuevamente…-_el y yo nos comenzamos a reír.-_bueno me tengo que ir, ya voy tarde a mis clases… discúlpenme… nos vemos luego…_-camine alejándome de ellos lo mas rápido que pude.

Entre a el salón y todavía no llegaba el maestro Banner, pero al poco rato entro Jake…

-_Jake… ven…-_le dije haciendo seña con la mano.

_-¿Qué cosa Bella?-_me dijo como enfadado.

_-¿Te paso algo con Lizz?-_soné preocuapada… aunque en el fondo rogaba por que así fuera.

-_No del todo, hoy no la voy a poder llevar a su casa.-_me dijo un poco triste

-_Jake, deberías de dejarla respirar un rato_.-le sugerí- _no es que la estés atosigando pero siempre la llevas… ¿Qué tal si quiere pasar una tarde con sus amigas?... o algo así…_

-_Tienes razón, pero… ¿que me querías decir?-_cambio completamente su cara.

-_Oh si… se algo que no te gustara escuchar_-dije poniendo cara de dolor.

-_Muchachos!... presten atención…_ -me interrumpió el maestro al llegar_- tengo algo que comunicarles-sonaba importante._

-_Dejemos esto para después_-me dijo Jake.

-_Mjm…_-no pude decir más.

-_Hoy se integra un nuevo estudiante a nuestro curso…- _"no puede ser…"

-_No puede ser…-_ dije en susurro.

_-¿Qué?...-_ me pregunto Jake confuso.

-_El es Edward Cullen, su nuevo compañero_-dijo haciendo un ademán para que pasara.

**Pv. Jacob**

-_El es Edward Cullen, su nuevo compañero_- "¿Qué?"… "espera esto no puede estar pasando"… no… no… no…

-_Bella… ¿esto es lo que me ibas a decir?-_ le susurre. Ella volteo a verme lentamente, y afirmo con la cabeza. "maldición"

-_Bueno chico siéntate junto al señor Black-_"¿Qué?"… voltee a ver lentamente al asiento contiguo y estaba vacío.

-_OK…_-dijo él… y camino al asía el asiento de junto, no se si me vio, pero no podía despegar la vista de Bella, que se encontraba pálida del susto.

Así transcurrió la clase… cuando por fin termino, ella y yo como por instinto, nos levantamos y rápidamente salimos de ahí sin mirar atrás, cuando estuvimos lejos de ahí…

-_Guau… eso fue raro…-_dijo Bella rompiendo el silencio.

-_Si, pero ahora voy a ver si nos podemos cambiar de clases, o ¿te dejo con él?-_me dijo despidiéndome de ella alborotando un poco su cabello.

-_No_-soltó un leve grito.- _bueno solo si no se puede, con que te cambies tú…_-escuche a lo lejos.

Camine asía las oficinas de la escuela.

Pero no tuve éxito, todas estaban llenas, ya no podía cambiarme a alguna otra, así que tendré que soportarlo.

Las siguientes clases fueron normales, llego la hora del almuerzo, Bella se sentó con nosotros como siempre…

_-¿Qué paso?-_me pregunto cuando me senté.

-_No pude cambiarnos… lo siento_...-me disculpe.

-_No te preocupes…-_me respondió con su calida sonrisa.

-_Jake… amor… ¿que tal tu mañana?-_me pregunto Lizz abrazándome por detrás y dándome un beso en el cuello.

-_Mmm… no tan bien como asta ahora_.-me voltee y le devolví el beso. Nos levantamos y fuimos a traer nuestro almuerzo.

**Pv. Bella**

-_Jake… amor… ¿que tal tu mañana?-_saludo su novia.

-_Mmm… no tan bien como asta ahora.-_se levantaron y se fueron.

-_Bella, deberías tratar de olvidarlo_.- Lau me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-¿De que me hablas?-_fingí demencia.

-_No te hagas… se que te mueres por él…-_ me dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-_No te lo puedo negar, me conoces perfectamente_.-le dije devolviéndole el guiño.

En ese momento sonó la campana, nos fuimos a nuestras clases.

--

Cuando salí, Jake ya me esperaba recargado en el Beetle.

_-¡Hola! ¿Qué tal tu día?-_trate de sonar desinteresada pero me moría de ganas de saber si le habían tocado algunas clases con Edward.

_-No quiero hablar de eso…-_ estaba furioso, sabia que si seguía indagando lo molestaría mas, pero no lo podía ver en ese estado.

-_¿Jake? ¿Que te pasa?-_ me preocupe por él

-_Pasa que el idiota del Cullen, no conforme con recordarme a cada rato mi error entra al equipo… me pasa eso…-_ me grito furioso

_-Jake calma, enojándote no ganas nada, además, ¿no __eres tú el capitán?_

_-Si, pero… ahora tengo que soportarlo todos los días de entrenamiento, en los partidos… creo que me quiere hacer la vida imposible pero no lo voy a permitir…_

_-Calma chico, ya habrá tiempo para eso después, por ahora tranquilízate y cuéntame que tal el resto de tu día-_ trate de calmarlo y que pensara en otra cosa.

_-3 clases… 3 largas, muy largas clases…_

_-¿Qué? ¡¡¡No lo puedo creer!!!_- sabia que hablaba de que estaba en tres clases con aquel sujeto, enserio estaba sorprendida - _ ¡Que suerte tienes!_

_-¡Si, claro…!_-dijo un tanto enojado.-_ ¿Nos vamos?_

_-Si claro… pero… ¿Y Lizzie?-_ le pregunte un tanto triste y tímida.

_-Ah… me dijo que tiene cosas que hacer y que nos veíamos __en la tarde._

"que bien no tengo que verle la cara hoy"

-_Bien creo que es tu turno…-_dije lanzándome las llaves.

_-¿__Estas segura?-_ me dijo un poco nervioso.

Le sonreí para que se calmara.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudo a subir, la cerró y dio vuelta al coche. Cuando estuvo a punto de ponerlo en marcha un hermoso Volvo plateado se interpuso en el camino. Jake desesperado toco el claxon muy fuerte, por lo me asuste y di un brinco en mi asiento. El coche de delante se hizo asía la derecha para dejarlo pasar, en ese momento nos movimos y pasamos por un lado, Jake volteo a ver de quien era ese coche y yo también, nos sorprendimos cuando vimos que lo conducía Edward, que miraba con cara de odio a Jake, a un lado de él se encontraba la tal Alice, que me sonrió cuando me vio, y le tuve que devolver la sonrisa, cuando pasamos de su lado Jake acelero la marcha para desaparecer rápidamente.

_-¡Maldito Cullen!… Demonios ¿Cuándo va a dejar de portarse así?… –_se le veía realmente molesto por lo que me limite a contestarle.

_-En cierto modo tú deberías de ser el molesto, __él no te creyó… –_no sabia que hacer para que se relajara y pensara en otra cosa.

_-No lo culpo, el sufrió mas que yo, pero ya pasaron 3 años, teníamos solo 15 cuando todo pasó y ahora ya somos lo suficiente grandes para arreglarlo como se debe._

_-Pues realmente si la quisieras aun te dolería el pensar en ella…_-dicho esto el dio un frenon al coche que de no haber llevado el cinturón de seguridad me hubiera estampado en el parabrisas-_ ¡Cuidado!­_- dije con mi cara llena de pánico.

_-¿Crees que no me duele?…Si yo la hubiera detenido nada habría pasado _–suavicé mi cara pero él estaba molesto, los ojos los tenia rojos como si quisiera llorar, "genial yo y mi bocota… mira lo que provocas"

-¿_Nada habría pasado? ¿A que te refieres?-_ le pregunte confusa tratando de averiguar mas sobre aquella chica

-¿_Recuerdas que te dije que te iba a contar solo lo mas relevante?_

_-Si, es solo que a mi, me costo casi cinco años de terapias para que pudiera recuperarme, pero tu apenas y paso el tiempo y se te ve muy tranquilo-_ Entre cerro los ojos y continuó conduciendo.

_-Espera, ¿Tu padre no es Phil?-_se sorprendió, me pregunto confuso y enarco la ceja.

_-En realidad es mi padrastro, mi padre murió hace ocho años en un accidente en un avión, hace dos años mi madre se casó con él._

_-¡No lo sabia lo siento! Pero es muy diferente, tú perdiste a tu padre y yo a una amiga, en definitiva es muy diferente._-ahora el trataba de animarme, levanto su mano y me seco una lagrima que había salido "¿rayos cuando comencé a llorar?"

**Pv. Jacob**

Esto fueron los primeros días, pues durante todo el mes… entre los entrenamientos y las clases… apenas tenía tiempo para salir con Lizz, solo hablábamos en el almuerzo y en las noches cuando le llamaba.

Edward se la pasaba mandándome indirectas en el entrenamiento… no lo soportaba… algo tenia que hacer para acabar con eso…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Omg… me empieza a molestar Edward… jajajaja… también Lizz… jajaja…**

**Pero que le voy a hacer… estoy pensando seriamente en matarlos… jajajajaja… si los matara… ya no habría historia que relatar… espero que si les este gustando… se pone mejor…**

**Cuídense… Bye… **

**3D!Th**


	6. Chapter 6

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 5: -La venganza-**

**Pv. Edward **

Cuando vi Bella en el centro comercial, algo me dijo que ella tendría que hacer para tenerla conmigo, y mas por que ella estaba con Jake… ya había pasado un mes… desde que llegue.

Como Jake era el capitán del equipo… cosa que no estaba bien, él capitán debería ser yo…

Pero por lo mientras estaba bien así… tendría tiempo para conquistar a Lizz… tendría que quitársela, pues estaba claro que con Bella no salía, así que no le afectaría, pero con Lizz era todo lo contrario… había estado viéndolos por un tiempo, se veían tan enamorados… no me agradaba… él era el menos indicado para ser feliz, él no se merecía esa felicidad, no mientras él haya sido el responsable de la muerte de Carlie.

A Lizz, la novia Jake… ya la tenia en mis manos… no puedo creer que las chicas caigan así de rápido a mis encantos… y no podía creer que todas pensaran que era el chico perfecto… así que… solo bastó con una linda sonrisa y un guiño… y ya estaba…

Ahora solo faltaba quitarle el puesto de capitán a Jake, pero eso seria regresando de vacaciones… faltaba unas semanas… y la temporada ya había acabado, así que seria después…

-Edward ¿En que piensas?-Alice me saco de mis pensamientos…

-En nada…- le dije un poco acido.

-Eddie…-me miro con sus ojos suspicaces…

-En Carlie…-le mentí

-Oh Eddie, ya paso mucho tiempo… ya deberías de haberlo superado… ya paso mucho…

-Alice… sabes que ella fue mi primer amor… y no puedo olvidarla fácilmente…

-Pero si as tenido varias novias…

-Cállate Alice…-esta pequeña me sacaba de quicio.

-Ed no le grites a Alice…-Emmett me regaño.

-Em… no le grite… me saco de quicio…-"como siempre"

**-**No lo molestes Alice…-le dijo a ella, después le susurro algo, que no puede escuchar.

Ambos salieron y yo me fui a mi habitación. Llame a Lizz, no se como pero la convencí de que saliera conmigo a comer…

La lleve a un restaurante de comida china… no se como pero ya me salía natural… hice que ella se convenciera de que Jake no valía la pena… que yo era mejor… así que esta noche lo terminaría… y después en el fin de semana iría a la fiesta de Halloween conmigo… esto iba a destruir a Jake…

**Pv. Bella**

Ya habían pasado meses desde que Edward y los Cullen se habían mudado a la cuidad.

Jake y Lizzie, se veían realmente enamorados, aunque me doliera admitirlo, parecían hechos del una para el otro.

Eran las 3 p.m. y no tenia hambre, por lo que estaba haciendo mi tarea para distraerme, cuando de repente sonó el timbre que me hizo saltar del susto. Baje rápido y abrí la puerta, era Jake

-¡Hola Jake!... ¿Qué te trae por aquí?...- pregunte curiosa, pues en la tare era cuando menos lo veía.

-¡Mi familia quiere que comas con nosotros y e venido por ti!- se sonrojo y ce llevo la mano a la nuca y me dijo tímido.

-¿En serio?... pues gracias… pero dile ah Sarah que llevo el postre, y me puedes ayudar.

-Bueno voy a avisarle y ahora vuelvo, ¿OK?

-¡Gracias!-realmente cuando estoy sola no me dan ganas de comer, pues yo solo en la mesa, no es buena señal.

Se dio la vuelta y corrió a su casa, deje la puerta abierta para que entrara, y me fui a la cocina, donde saque todos lo ingredientes para un pay de queso.

Cuando Jake llego nos pusimos a hacerlo, terminamos y nos fuimos a su casa.

Realmente los Black son muy unidos, Sarah y Billy se demuestran mucho amor, cosa que me incomoda pues mis padres no son así, pues si se quieren pero a sus padres se les ve mas unidos, tal ves por que los míos solo se ven en la noche.

A Reby y Rachy las adoro, aunque son más grandes que yo tienen 23 años, también me quieren como a una de sus hermanas por desgracia la menor de todos…

La comida fue exquisita, pero no falto la típica plática y risas en la mesa, sabia que era de mala educación pero para ellos cualquier momento era el adecuado para platicar. Terminamos de comer y Billy y Sarah salieron a la terraza y nosotros nos quedamos limpiando.

-Realmente me gustaría que ustedes terminaran juntos, hacen una linda pareja, ¿No crees Reby?- nos vio a los dos que estábamos, lavando los platos.

-¡Tienes razón Rachy!, ¡no ce por que anda con esa tal Lizzie!

Ellas sabían lo que sentía por su hermano, pero no me esperaba que dijeran eso de mi, menos enfrente de él, realmente me sorprendió al escuchar que yo seria mejor partido para el que esa tipa, por lo que me sonroje, por suerte estaba de espaldas a ellas si no se hubieran burlado.

-¡Cálmense ustedes, par de arpías, solo somos buenos amigos, yo la quiero como nuestra hermana pequeña, por lo que no creo que pueda quererla de ese otro modo!- dicho esto me paso el brazo por mi espalda y me apretó contra él.

Demonios lo esperaba pero no de ese modo, sentí que un balde de agua fría me caía encima cuando dijo eso, como competir contra esa tipa… realmente era hermosa, no podía competir contra eso, yo no me considero fea, pero si nos comparaban yo salía perdiendo.

--

Terminamos y fuimos al cine a ver una película, cada una llevo a sus novios, también gemelos, Rachel a Paul y Rebecca a Jared por lo que Jake invito a Lizzie, por suerte, ella no podía, eso nos dejo solos a nosotros.

Ellos querían ver una película de romance, pero Jake y yo no, pues no era la indicada para nosotros. Así que optamos por ver otra y nos veríamos a la salida, en la plaza que esta afuera, y fuimos a ver una de Ciencia ficción.

La película fue genial, cuando salimos de la sala hacia la salida nos topamos con Alice y otro chico que supongo que también era su hermano, que venían de entrada.

-¡Bella…Hola…!-dijo Alice corrió hasta donde estaba cuando me vio.

-¡Hola…Alice…!-realmente era una chica encantadora, él otro chico se quedo atrás, después de un instante de dudarlo, se acerco.

-¡Chiquis!… ¿Quién es tu amiga?…- me dirigió una mirada seductora.

-¡Es Bella! Una chica que conocí hace días…-se rió al recordar.

-¡Hola linda!... Soy Emmett el hermano mayor de Alice… ¡Mucho gusto!

-¡Mucho gusto!- estreche su mano, en verdad es fuerte.

-¡Oh Jake hace tiempo que no te veía! ¿Cómo has crecido?... ya casi me alcanzas.-me soltó la mano y se fue a saludar ah Jake. "¡¿Espera, con este si se lleva bien?!"

-¡Emmett, viejo! ¿Por que no me dijiste que se vendrían a vivir de nuevo a aquí?...- se abrazaron, "pues parece que estos si se llevan bien"

-Bueno porque todo fue tan rápido que apenas y me despedí de mis amigos de allá.- bromeo con él.

-Oye viejo, ¿Cómo esta él?- se acerco y le pregunto, sabia que le preguntaba por Edward.

­-Pues digamos que apenas lo esta superando, pero yo no te culpo.-le sonrió por cortesía.

-¡Espera…Emmy…! ¿Este es el chico del que habla Eddy?-interrumpió Alice.

-Si peque, es el… ¿Que ya no lo recuerdas?-Emmett le revolvió el cabello.

-¡No, tenia mis sospechas!, pero ahora que se que es él, con permiso, adiós Bella.- me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa. Miro con desprecio a Jake, y fue a sentar a un sillón cerca de ahí. "¿Qué le pasa a esta?, esta bien que solo su hermano lo odie pero ella no tiene que ver nada con ese asunto"

-¡Lo lamento Jake, no sabia que estaba de su lado!, Discúlpala.- se disculpo por ella

-No te preocupes es normal, yo provoqué que su hermano terminara así, no la culpo.

-En serio discúlpala, bueno me tengo que ir, me están esperando.-señalo a Alice

-¡Bueno adiós!… llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?-se despidió con otro abrazo.

-Por supuesto viejo.- se fue donde ella y la regaño a Alice.

**Pv. Alice**

Sabía que mi actitud no había sido la más indicada, pero por culpa de ese yo tenia que pagar las consecuencias aguantando a Edward y su arrogante actitud… Bella no tenia la culpa… era victima de las circunstancias… tenia que disculparme… pero seria luego…

**Pv. Bella**

-¿Así que siguieron en contacto después de que se fueron eh? –Le pregunte a Jake para distraerlo pues lo vi un tanto triste.

-¡Si…! Ya que los tres éramos buenos amigos. –me dijo y revolvió mi cabello como hizo Emmett a Alice.

-¡OK! ¡Con razón…!-Le insinué algo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-me miro confuso mientras seguíamos caminando.

-¡Pues en cierto modo te preocupas por él, por que le preguntaste a Emmett como estaba Eddy!-me burle aunque tenia razón, pues parecía preocupado.

­-Pues ya te dije que éramos muy buenos amigos es lógico que me pregunte por el de ves en cuando.

Llegamos a la plaza donde los demás ya nos esperaban. Se levantaron todos nos fuimos a la casa de los Black. Ya estaba oscureciendo y mi casa seguía con las luces apagadas. Siempre que veía mi casa sola y vacía me deprimía.

-¿Todavía no llega nadie eh?-me dijo Jake, poniéndome una mano en el hombro.

-Ellos siempre llegan tarde, no puedo pasar una tarde como tu con los tuyos,¡rayos te tengo envidia pero de la buena eh!.-me voltee y lo abrase sollozando.

­-Tranquila, calma todo esta bien, yo estoy aquí y toda mi familia también.

-Gracias Jake eres genial.­-le dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas. El me abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, eso me hizo temblar y mi corazón se acelero a mil por hora, pero sabia que mi amor con él no podía ser. Eso me dolía mucho. "Rayos Bella debes de tratar de olvidar eso que sientes"

Nos separamos y me seco las pocas lágrimas que todavía tenia, acarició mi mejilla e hizo que me estremeciera.

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Tienes frió?- me pregunto alarmado.

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes.- le conteste nerviosa.

-OK, entremos, que entre poco comenzara a hacer frió-me paso el brazo por detrás de mi espalda, y camine acurrucada en su brazo, pues él es mas alto que yo.

En ese momento me percate de algo que no había notado antes.

-Lizzie?- me extrañe de verla ahí.

-¿Qué?- Jake se sorprendió.

Ella camino hasta donde estábamos los dos, para esto ya él ya no me abrazaba, y caminaba a encontrarse con ella, yo seguí caminando hasta la casa y entre un tanto preocupada.

Cuando entre, sin Jake, sus hermanas me preguntaron por el, yo le dije que estaba afuera con Lizzie. Ellas se preocuparon, pero no nos dejamos influenciar y comenzamos a jugar videojuegos.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mmm… ****¿se preguntaban que había en la loca cabecita de Edward?... Pues e aquí el Pv. Edward… omg… el punto de vista de Alce fue mas como para que supiéramos que px con ella… en fin… adoro a Emmett… si mi corazón esta dividido… una parte para Jacob y la otra para Emmett… jajajajaja…**

**Espero que sigan leyendo…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	7. Chapter 7

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 6: -El truene-**

**Pv. Jacob**

Me dolía ver a Bella así, estoy de acuerdo en que sus padres se preocupan por las comodidades… pero de ahí a que no pelen a Bella, no me parecía justo.

Ella trataba de ser fuerte, pero ambos sabemos que no es así… en fin… tendré que aguarla con eso… además…

-Lizzie?- Bella me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué?- me sorprendió al quedarse paralizada.

Ella camino hasta donde estábamos los dos, deje de abrazar a Bella y fui con ella, Bella entro a la casa, y Lizz la fulminaba con la mirada. Lo deje pasar, pues no tenía ganas de pelear.

-Hey Amor… ¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunte dándole un beso, ella se aparto-¿Qué pasa?-me preocupe por su actitud.

-Nada… solo necesitamos hablar…-me dijo un tanto molesta. "oh, oh… las dos palabras mas temidas por un hombre" "estas en problemas Jake"

-Ok, ven por aquí…- le señale la banca que había en el patio, recuerdo que le dije a Mamá que la quitara, pero agradezco que no lo haya echo.

-Jake… se que eres un buen chico- comenzó su discurso- pero de un tiempo para acá te siento un poco distante, y creo que estaríamos mejor si hasta aquí llegáramos.

-No eres tu… soy yo… si claro…-dije enfadado.

-Pues aunque suene obvio así es, ya no siento lo mismo por ti como en un principio.

-Lizz, sabes lo que eh echo por ti, ¿y tu solo lo vas a dejar… así como así?-dije un poco mas fuerte.

-Si, lo se Jake y lo lamento, pero ya no tiene caso que sigamos saliendo, no si ya no sentimos lo mismo…- "espera… ¿dijo sentimos?"

-¿sentimos? Lizz yo te quiero, eres tu la egoísta que no piensa en mi-"rayos eso sonó egoísta"

-Escúchate… tu me quieres y yo a ti no… ¿quieres seguir en el engaño?

-¿Engaño?-no sabia de que venia eso

-Si, Jake… e estado saliendo con Edward durante una semana, y lo que sentía por ti ahora lo siento por él.

-¿Edward?- le grite

-Si

-Sabes, no quiero verte, ni saber de ti… dile algo a Edward ¿quieres?

-Mjm-dijo molesta.

-Dile que el gana, que ya tiene su venganza…

-Jake, creo que la verdad por que acepte salir contigo, fue al cariño que te tengo como amigo desde que éramos pequeños.

-Como sea Lizzie… Adiós…- fue lo último que dije.

Entra a mi casa enfadado, conmigo mismo que con ella, sabia que al llegar él todo seria diferente… sabia que él no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados, pero no pensaba que iría por ese camino, no por Lizzie. Se que exagere al decir que de haber sabido que esto pasaría no hubiera salido con ella, pero no era por eso, se que algo esta tramando ese Edward… no se pero ahora se que le va a hacer daño a ella.

Me metí a mi cama, me tape con la cobija y me puse la almohada en la cabeza, no quería saber nada de nadie, así que me disponía a dormir cuando…

-¿Jake…? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- me dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Bella… vete… no quiero ver a nadie…- trate de contenerme, pero el enojo no me permitía hablar con claridad

-No tienes por que gritarme…-me dijo un poco molesta.

-Disculpa, pero no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo o con alguien mas…- trate de bajarle a mi enojo cuando le conteste.

-Jake, se que estas triste por que ella termino lo suyo, pero creo que es lo mejor, se algo que no te había querido decir por que sabia que no me creerías.-me dijo también en tono triste. Entro en la habitación y se sentó junto a mi.

-Bella, no quiero saber nada mas, y no estoy triste, estoy enojado, así que vete… -le grite debajo de la almohada.

-No Jake tienes que saber que ella te engañaba, con Edward, yo los vi hace un par de días, pero no te podía decir, estabas tan contento, que me partía el corazón verte mal, mas por esa ZORRA.

-Bella… ¿Tu lo sabías?-me quite la almohada de la cabeza y me destape la mitad del cuerpo, me senté y me apoyé en mis manos para permanecer así.

-Si Jake, pero no quería decirte.-me volvió a repetir.

-Eres una tonta, deberías de habérmelo dicho, y al menos ya estar preparado para esto-no pude evitar gritarle.

-Si, pero esta TONTA era tu amiga-se levanto con los ojos cristalizados… "demonios Jake, sabes como hacer sentir bien a alguien, idiota, te estaba protegiendo"

-Espera Bella –le grite y me trate de levantar, pero la cobija se enredo en mis pies y caí al suelo, trate de desatorarme, cuando lo logre Bella ya estaba azotando la puerta de mi casa.

Baje corriendo a las escaleras y fui directo a su casa a disculparme, toque varias veces y le grite, pero ella no me abría. Regrese a casa y mis hermanas ya me esperaban en la sala con los brazos cruzados… "ahí va el regaño"

-¿Eres un idiota o que?-me grito Reby

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?-Rachy también me gritaba.

-¿Y por que creen que fui a disculparme?... ¿nada mas por que si?

-Jake, nosotras le dijimos que no te dijera, que era tu asunto no el de ella, que eran tus problemas, no los de ella…-me grito Rachy.

-Si no tenias por que ponerte así con ella.-le ayudo Reby.-ella te ama idiota…

-Reby… cállate… ya soltaste la lengua…-le grito Rachy

-Déjenme en paz…-les grite y me regrese a mi cuarto, volví a azotar la puerta.

**Pv. Bella**

Después de un rato… entro Jake, azotó la puerta y nos asusto a todos. Nos vimos unos a otros sorprendidos y preocupados, así que corrí tras de él, y también azoto la puerta de su cuarto, me imaginaba que había pasado, así que me recargue en la puerta.

-¿Jake…? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?- necesitaba animarlo y contarle lo de Lizz

-Bella… vete… no quiero ver a nadie creía que iba a estar llorando, pero me grito enojado.

-No tienes por que gritarme…- le regrese gritando, estaba molesta, no con él si no con Lizzie, "¿porque no termino con él sutilmente, que no le enseñaron que es el tacto a la tipa?"

-Disculpa, pero no estoy de humor para lidiar contigo o con alguien mas…- me dijo enojado todavía, tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Jake, se que estas triste por que ella termino lo suyo, pero creo que es lo mejor, se algo que no te había querido decir por que sabia que no me creerías.-le dije triste y entre a su habitación y me senté a su lado.

-Bella, no quiero saber nada más, y no estoy triste, estoy enojado, así que vete… -me grito por debajo de la almohada.

-No Jake tienes que saber que ella te engañaba, con Edward, yo los vi hace un par de días, pero no te podía decir, estabas tan contento, que me partía el corazón verte mal, mas por esa ZORRA.-trate de animarlo con eso.

-Bella… ¿Tu lo sabías?-se destapo y puso nuestras caras cerca.

**Flasback **

Tenia que llegar rápido a la biblioteca… me faltaba hacer una tarea, había buscado ya en Internet, pero no sabia como buscar eso… así que lo haría a la antigua.

Pero al dar la vuelta en un pasillo vi a Lizz recargada en la pared y Edward delante de ella con un brazo al costado de ella, al parecer ella no le era indiferente… el se acerco para besarla y ella le correspondió el beso.

Eso en definitiva estaba mal, así que debería ir a decirle a Jake… por fin lo que había esperado una oportunidad de que él la dejara… saque mi celular y se lo conté todo a Rachy y ella me regaño, si iba a tener a Jake, que sea por la buena… así que lo deje pasar… quería ir corriendo a contárselo, pero no podía, por tres cosas… la primera era que no me creería… la segunda no quería que me dejara de hablar… tercera no iba a jugar sucio para tenerlo conmigo.

**Fin del Flasback **

-Si Jake, pero no quería decirte.-me daba miedo su mirada.

-Eres una tonta, deberías de habérmelo dicho, y al menos ya estar preparado para esto-me grito a todo pulmón.

-Si, pero esta TONTA era tu amiga-tenia ganas de llorar, "¿Qué se cree esta para gritarte?, tienes que decirle que es un idiota…" me levante y corrí a mi casa, no quería que me viera llorar, no por sus estupideces.

-Espera Bella –escuche a lo lejos.

Entre a mi casa, por suerte, mis padres todavía no llegaban y así que las luces estaban apagadas, me recargue en la puerta y comencé a llorar, se que es muy tonto llorar por algo así, pero llevaba tiempo conteniendo mis lagrimas y eso fue la gota que hizo que mi baso se comenzara a derramar.

No paso mucho tiempo y Jake me estaba gritando para que saliera, me gritaba que lo sentía… que era un idiota… estaba de acuerdo. Se dio por vencido, y regreso a su casa, apenas y alcanzaba a escuchar a sus hermanas que lo regañaban… y él también les gritaba.

Me levante y fui a mi cuarto. Pase llorando gran parte de la noche asta que mis padres llegaron ahí fue donde me detuve. Y poco a poco me quede completamente dormida.

**Pv. Jacob **

"eres un idiota, eres un idiota, eres un idiota…" me repetía una y otra vez, "¿Cómo era posible que eso llegara a pasar?"

Estaba repasando toda la escena de la ruptura asta ahora… ¿Por qué no me dijo nada?

Probablemente, me estaba protegiendo de lo que hoy estaba sufriendo…

No sabia exactamente que había echo mal con Lizz, sacrifique mucho por ella, no fui al campamento de verano para jugadores, por que ella no iba a ir al de porristas… pasaríamos las tardes juntos… le cumplía en todo lo que ella quería, cualquier absurdo capricho y ¿ella me pagaba con esto? ¿Qué hice mal? ¿Qué tiene Edward que no tenga yo? Oh si maldad… y ¿eso les gustaba mas a las chicas? ¿Tendría que volverme malo para que las chicas se fijaran en mi?...

_-Pelea con la conciencia-_

-"Espera… idiota ¿recuerdas lo que dijo Reby?"

-"¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Qué no tenia por que tratarla así? ¿Qué ella me amaba?"

-"exacto…"

-"¿Qué? No, como crees"

-"si claro… ¿ella, no puede estar enamorada de ti?… solo mírate… eres un idiota… un inmaduro… y ella"

-"oye… hay chicas que se…"

-"¿Qué se interesan en ti?... si claro… ¿como Lizzie?"

-"Lo de ella no cuenta, me la quito Edward…"

-"dile como quieras… eres un perdedor"

-"cállate"

Y si realmente si me quería, ella a tenido oportunidad de salir con otros chicos… no era invisible… había un par de chicos a los que le gustaba ella…

Este día en verdad era un desastre, mi relación con mi novia había terminado, y para rematar este buen día mi amistado con Bella había terminado.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Mmm… odio a Jake… jajajaja… no podría… me encanto que le gritara a Bella… muajajajajaja… me costo un poco de trabajo escribir este cap… tenia bloqueo… las ideas no fluían… omg… si, siento que le falta algo, pero no me fluyen las ideas… tendré que encontrar inspiración… voy a la carpeta de las imágenes de Taylor Lautner… y a la de Kellan Lutz… omg… hace tiempo que no entro a las carpetas de mis amores japoneses… **

**En fin… sigan leyendo…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	8. Chapter 8

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 7: -¿Empezar de nuevo?-**

Estaba muy mal por lo de ayer, él no tenía por que haberme gritado… después de todo lo protegí… y él me pagaba con gritos e insultos… aunque yo debí de haberle dicho antes… en definitiva nada de esto hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho antes…

No me sentía con aminos como para irme a la escuela, de todos modos mis padres no se darían cuenta…

Escuche que Jake venia a mi casa y tocaba la puerta, pero no baje a abrir… todos se fueron y me fije por la ventana, todavía estaba Jake recargado en su coche, por suerte no me alcanzo a ver… faltaban 15 minutos para que la escuela comenzara y él seguía fuera de mi casa… paso otra media hora y escuche rugir su motor… ya se habría artado de esperar…

Debería de hacer algo para cambiarme de escuela, mis padres… no se darían cuanta… nunca están…

Salí a las 11 de mi casa… tenía que buscar nueva escuela… se que es extremista, pero tenía que hacerlo… sabía que no tenía oportunidad con él, y obviamente no me iba a quedar en la misma escuela que él… no cuando me había tratado así.

-¿Bella?-me grito Sarah a desde su jardín.

-Buenos días Sarah.-me acerque y la salude de beso.

-Oh Bella, no fuiste a la escuela ¿Te sientes mal?

-No Sarah, estaba un poco cansada, así que decidí descansar un día.

-No esta bien que faltes a la escuela.

-Si lo se, pero no me sentía con ánimos para ir a la escuela…

-¿Es por Jake cierto?-no le dije nada pero baje la vista.- se que mi hijo es un tonto, pero enserio esta arrepentido por lo de anoche, se que probablemente ya no quieras hablarle, pero nosotros no tenemos la culpa de sus tonterías. Así que te espero por aquí de vez en cuando… ¿Si Bella?-me dijo tomándome la cara entre sus manos.

-Descuide Sarah, yo seguiré viniendo…-dicho esto ella me abrazo, no pude evitarlo y unas pocas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, realmente necesitaba un abrazo.

-Bien… creo que tienes cosas que hacer así que nos vemos luego.-nos separamos y me tenía agarrada de los hombros.

-Mjm…-dije moviendo la cabeza. Le volví a besar la mejilla y me fui a mi coche.

Era casi medio día, casi no conocía la cuidad, me sorprendió ver a Alice entrando a una tiendo, junto a ella una despampanante rubia, "Tal vez ella me pueda ayudar" estacione mi auto enfrente de la tienda. Deje la alarma puesta, y entre a la tienda, era una boutique, encontré a Alice sin problema y la salude.

-¡Hey Alice…!-le dije un poco lejos de ella.

-¿Bella?... ¿Qué haces por aquí?-me saludo de beso y dijo sorprendida.

-Me escape de la escuela…-dije sonriente.

-Eso esta mal Bella

-¿y no es lo mismo que estas haciendo tu?

-Eh… nop… ya no tenia clases hoy…-me dijo en tono infantil.-oh si por cierto ella es Rosalie… mi vecina y mejor amiga.—me dijo señalándome con la mano y un tanto orgullosa.

-oh mucho gusto Rosalie-le extendí la mano.

-Mucho gusto, pero no me digas Rosalie… no me gusta… mejor Rose…-me tomo la mano.

-OK Rose… no te preocupes mi nombre es Isabella, tampoco me gusta… por eso Bella.

-Ok Bella- ambas nos reímos.

-Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente por lo que estas haces aquí?- me dijo enarcando una ceja.

-Te vi entrar a la tienda, y… creo que necesito ayuda.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

-Una escuela…-dije preocupada.

-¿una que?

-¿una escuela?

-no te entiendo…

-necesito una nueva escuela, la que tengo ya paso de moda.-dije haciendo un puchero. Ambas rieron de mi expresión.-OK… miren… necesito cambiarme de escuela y no e encontrado ninguna.

-omg… y que tal la mía-sugirió ella.

-si supiera donde esta… ya hubiera ido a ella.

-Ok… ¿Qué te parece si te llevamos aya?

-te lo agradecería-dije con tono de suplica.

-Bueno vamos ahora… en realidad ya término mi día, pero todavía están las secretarias.-me tomo del brazo y salimos del lugar.

-¿Cuál es tu carro?-me pregunto paseando la vista por todos los del lugar.

-este-señale el mió.

-oh Bella esta lindo.-dijo acercándose para acariciarlo

-em… si eso creo… pero el mió llega en navidad.-dije un poco orgullosa.

-¿lo vas a cambiar?-puso los ojos como plato.

-em… si… me gusta el modelo, pero no el color… yo mas bien quiero uno rojo descapotable.

-¿rojo?-pareció sorprendido, no espera era tristeza.-odio ese color, pero si a ti te gusta-se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno… como sea, nos podemos ir… tengo que ir a ver a Emmy… lo olvidas…-le reclamo a Alice.

-Oh cierto, ¿puedo conducirlo Bella?-me puso ojos de cachorrito.

-esta bien…-le extendí las llaves, ellas las tomo y sonrío anchamente. No Tardamos ni 5 minutos en llegar, esta escuela era linda, no tanto como la otra pero al menos no estaría Jake en esta.

-llegamos… dijo estacionándose.

-gracias Alice, ¿me llevarías?... –dije preocupada.

-si… claro.-dijo sonriente.-Rose, llévate mi coche, haré que Bella me lleve a casa.-le lanzo las llaves.

-si, claro… nos vemos Bella, fue un gusto conocerte.

-lo mismo digo Rose…-nos despedimos de beso. Ella camino asía un flamante Porche Amarillo estacionado un par de coches después que el mío.

Me dio un tour por su escuela y realmente era mas linda que la otra, en definitiva tenía que haber llegado a aquí desde un principio.

Fuimos con el Director, le dije que quería cambiarme a su escuela… a él le pareció estupendo… me paso con su secretaria y ella me dijo que hacer. Tenia que regresar a la escuela por mis papeles…

Salimos de ahí y la lleve a su casa, bueno ella me llevo, por que a ella le gusto manejar mi carro, entre broma le dije que se lo cambiaba… obviamente no lo iba a hacer…

Cuando llegamos a su casa, me percate que un Mini Cooper muy parecido al de las gemelas estaba estacionado junto a un gran jeep rojo y un chevy plateado.

Ella me invito a entrar a su casa, pues no había nadie, que le hiciera compañía un ratito. Acepte gustosa, caminamos por el pasillo, pero ella se desvió y yo la seguí, toco la puerta y un chico muy guapo atendió.

-Hola Alice… ¿Qué sucede?

-oh nada Jasper, solo quería saber si Rose ya había vuelto.

-omg… no ella me dijo que iba a llegar tarde que Emmett la invito a comer...-

-¿Qué sucede Jazz?-escuche una voz conocida dentro.

-nada Rachy…-¿Rachy?-enseguida voy…-volteo asía dentro.

-¿Es Rachel Black?-pregunte impresionada.

-em… si-dijo alzando una ceja.-Rachy aquí hay alguien que te conoce…-volvió a mirar dentro de la casa.

¿Estas personas conocían a los Black?... cada ves me impresionaba de lo pequeño que resultaba el mundo.

-¿Bella?-pregunta obvia.

-¿Rachy?... guau…-dije abrazándola.

-es una sorpresa… ¿conoces a Jazz?-se separo y me dijo extrañada.

-no, en realidad no, conozco a Alice… ella me trajo a aquí…-dije señalándola con la mirada. Ella le sonrió.

-se que no debería pero, lo lamento tanto, él es un idiota lo se, pero en realidad esta muy arrepentido por lo que hizo.-me volvió a abrazar.

-no te preocupes Rachy –le respondí el abrazo.-se que todo fue culpa mía, pero ya lo arregle todo.-me separe de ella- me voy a cambiar de escuela, será como si no hubiera existido para él…-dije un poco triste.

-¿Qué es lo que estas diciendo?-me regaño-no puedes hacer eso, no le permitas que te vea como perdedora… al contrario, deberías de darle a entender que nada paso, pero que no lo vas a perdonar.

-no te entiendo, si no te me hizo nada-no entendía lo que me trataba de decir.

-Pues que le demuestres que no te importa su amistad… que puedes estar bien sin él.

-oh… te entiendo, pero ya esta arreglado mi cambio, no se si se pueda cancelar.

-trata de cancelarlo, tengo unas amigas en tu escuela, ellas te ayudaran…

-ok… confió en ti, haré lo que pueda, si no puedo cancelarlo te llamo… ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo…-me volvió a abrazar.-tengo que irme, tenemos que terminar un trabajo.-me dijo separándonos.

Ella se metió a la casa del tal Jazz y se despidió a lo lejos con la mano.

-¿Qué fue eso?-me saco de mis pensamientos.

-oh… es que ella es mi vecina…-me reí de lo irónico que sonaba.

-omg… y ¿Cómo que no te cambias de escuela?-me pregunto un tanto molesta, y cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho.

-es una larga historia Alice, ¿me acompañas de nuevo a tu escuela y te cuento…?-le ofrecí.

-si, claro…-dijo haciendo puchero.

De regreso le conté todo, no se porque, pero me nacía contarle hasta el mínimo detalle. Hablamos con el director, entristeció al entrarse de que no me cambiaria y que a cambio me llevaría a una de sus estudiantes…

Si Alice se cambiaba de escuela, a la mía… nos llevamos sus papeles a mi escuela… arreglamos todo y ella estaría en primer año… nos veríamos antes de entrar a clases, en clases, en el almuerzo y a la salida… a sus padres les gusto la idea, mas por que su mamá era la enfermera de esa escuela… así que estarían cerca una de la otra.

Por lo pronto sería todo, pues era viernes y no teníamos que hacer nada más, tendía que soportar ir a la escuela y encontrarme a Jake por todas partes… tenía que comenzar a olvidarlo… no se como pero tenía que hacerlo, llegue a mi casa en la tarde y por suerte Jake no estaba en casa… fui a visitar a las chicas ellas ya habían llegado.

Me sorprendí cunado entré y vi a unas chicas en la sala… y enfrente de ellas estaban las gemelas… según me contaron ellas son sus primas… Emily por parte de su mamá y Leah por parte de su papá… ellas me ayudarían, si las había visto antes, ellas se sentaban en la mesa que estaba junto a la que yo me sentaba, con Jake… "dale con Jake… ¿otra ves con lo mismo Bella?" ok el punto es que si las conocía… ellas me habían echo la vida de cuadritos en algunas clases también…

-Ok… discúlpanos Bella, no sabíamos que eras amiga de las gemes… -dijo Emily

-por que de haber sabido créeme que no nos pasamos tanto contigo-dijo Leah

-que les parece si comenzamos de nuevo… ¿amigas?- les propuse y las dos asintieron con la cabeza

Así que ahora era amiga de las bravuconas de la escuela… esto sería bueno….

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**JAJAJA… SE QUE ES UN POCO ABURRIDO ESTE CAP… YO SI LO PIENZO, PERO TENÍA QUE HACER UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA MI CAP. FAVORITO DE ESTA HISTORIA… QUE ES DESPUES DEL QUE SIGUE… **

**ADEMÁS A PETICION DE MI AMIGA… QUE NO PUEDE VIVIR SIN SU JASPER… TENÍA QUE METERLOS EN ESTA HISTORIA, ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA TU JAZZ, PAU… DISFRUTALO…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th ****Bl4cK**


	9. Chapter 9

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 8: -¿De popular y **** un "X"? No lo creo…-**

**Pv. Bella**

Como era fin de semana, el sábado nos quedamos de ver… Alice, Rose, Rachy, Reby, Leah, Emily y yo… en él centro comercial que esta cerca de la casa de Alice, donde la otra vez la encontré.

Como era de esperarse al estar en ese lugar fuimos a comprar mucha ropa, pero esta vez algo era diferente.

-¿lista Bella?- Alice me saco de mis pensamientos.

-¿lista para que?- le dije un poco confusa, pues no había puesto nada de atención a su platica.

-¡para tu cambio de look tontita…!- dijo Rachy cuando paso su brazo por mi hombro.

-¿yo? ¿Cambio de look?- dije aun mas confundida.

-¿Qué no pusiste atención a todo lo que te hemos dicho?- dijo Alice cuando ella también pasaba su brazo por mi hombro.

-la verdad, no, pero… ¿para que el cambio de look?

-para que… si- dijo Rachy.

-no creo que sea necesario, me siento bien así.- dije sinceramente.

-lo sabemos, pero no queremos que te sientas bien, queremos que te sientas perfecta.- dijo Alice.

-no chicas, la verdad así estoy bien…- dije, trate de zafarme de ellas, pero era imposible, fue cuando me di cuenta de que ellas me tenían por los hombros.

-Bella te va a asentar bien, además es para que el idiota de mi primo sepa a la grandiosa chica que dejo ir.- dijo Leah parándose enfrente de nosotras.

-no chicas, en cerio, no quiero hacer nada en contra de él.-dije poniendo cara de sufrimiento.

-no se diga mas, lo aras y te callas.- dijo Alice poniéndole final a la discusión.

Pasamos la mañana comprándome ropa nueva, y al decir nueva no es por lo nuevo, si no que es de la que jamás me pondría. En la tarde fue la imagen, me cortaron un poco el cabello, me tiñeron algunas luces rubias y plancharon mi cabello. Para cuando termino el día ya no era la antigua Bella… teóricamente seguía siendo Bella, pero diferente… bueno me entienden…

El domingo todas vinieron a mi casa, comenzaron a hacer una reglas sobre como debería de vestirme, bueno vestirnos, pues ahora ni Leah, ni Emily y mucho menos Alice se separarían de mi.

Eran algo así como unas reglas

_Los miércoles__ usábamos algo rosa_

_Solo podíamos usar cola de caballo una ves a la semana._

_No podíamos usar camisetas dos días seguidos._

_Solo usamos jeans o pantalones para correr los viernes._

Por lo que seríamos algo así como un grupo… no estaba muy segura de cómo funcionaba, a Alice le gustaba siempre estar a la moda, y a nosotras nos tocaba obedecer… la cosa era que ella ya había escogido mi ropa para toda la semana.

No me gustaba la idea, pero si así ellas me alegaban de él estaría bien. Se que es algo idiota que solo por gritarme ya lo saque de mi mundo, pero era un completo idiota, y se que probablemente algún día le permita disculparse conmigo, mientras tanto quiero que se arrepienta, pues lo estaba protegiendo y no tenía por que haber actuado así.

Y no me dará lastima, pues él bien puede vivir sin mi, digo no soy su única amiga, tiene a sus amigos del equipo y con eso le bastaba antes.

**Pv. Jacob**

Mis hermanas se habían ido a su universidad muy temprano, yo me quede un poco mas, para tratar de disculparme con Bella, había estado afuera de su casa casi una hora, ella no salía para ir a la escuela, me estaba preocupando, pero tenía que llegar a la practica, pues tendríamos un partido en unos días, así que me fui a la escuela, pues no podía pasarme todo el día aquí frente a su casa.

Cuando llegue vi a Edward recargado en su Volvo y a Lizz junto a él, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, me fui lo más rápido que pude se su vista, no iba a permitir que él se diera el lujo de verme enojado por su culpa.

En el camino me encontré con mis amigos, que extrañamente al saludarlos me ignoraron, no sabía que pasaba, pero tenía que llegar a mi clase así que lo dejaría para después. El profesor me dejo entrar a pesar de que ya era muy tarde, solo por un estupido examen sorpresa "demonios", que el cual difícilmente conteste.

El resto de la mañana paso sin contratiempos, asta la hora del entrenamiento, donde todos los que yo creía mis amigos me dieron la espalda y me pidieron dejar el puesto de capitán del equipo y se lo diera a… ¿Quién creen?... si a ese… el odioso Edward Cullen, ¿dios que faltaba?

Me había quitado a mi novia, a mis 'amigos' y ahora mi puesto como capitán, ¿Qué seguía? ... ¿Qué se quede con mi familia?... eso es imposible… al menos eso no me lo puede quitar…

Entregue mi puesto y decidí abandonar el equipo, pues no pensaba seguir las indicaciones de ese… Edward…

Llegue mas temprano que de costumbre a mi casa, a mi Ma le sorprendió que llegara temprano, no tenía hambre así que me despedí de ella y me fui a ver a mis tíos, tenía que distraerme con algo, y en eso me ayudaría Seth… pase el resto de la tarde jugando videojuegos y cuando nos cansamos fuimos al gotcha, increíblemente teniendo dos años menos que yo… me gano… eso no se quedaría así, tendría mi revancha después.

Lo lleve de regreso a su casa, mi tía Sue me regaño cuando vio la ropa del peque manchada de pintura… él me ayudo con ella…

Llegue a mi casa no demasiado tarde, me sorprendió el ver al par de bravuconas en mi sala. Leah y Emily… en la escuela todos les temían… realmente no se por que… pues malas no son, si las llegas a conocer te caen bien. En fin, ellas se enteraron misteriosamente de lo del altercado con Bella, quien yo sabía que no conocían, pero estaban de su lado… eso era deprimente… mi propia familia en mi contra… "muy bien Edward quédate con mi familia" pensé.

El resto del fin de semana no pasó nada interesante… salvo que el sábado Bella llego con mis hermanas y mis primas a su casa, con muchas bolsas por cierto.

Bella se veía distinta, no me percate de su cambio… asta tiempo después reaccione… se veía hermosa, me atrevo a contar… pero el punto era pedirle perdón y que volviéramos a ser amigos, pues ella era la única a la que podía denominarla así y yo de estupido la deje ir…

Era lunes… y extrañaba a Bella horrores… no tenía ni idea de lo tanto que me ayudaba… me despertaba todas las mañanas con una agradable sonrisa, me recordaba las tareas que teníamos, los compromisos que tenía, me decía incluso las citas con Lizz…

Sin darme cuenta ella se había vuelto la persona más preciada en mi vida, pues ahora caía en cuenta de que yo también sentía lo que ella sentía por mí, según mi hermana ella me amaba, y yo no me había dado cuenta de ello, siempre lo estuvo, y me lo demostraba, solo que yo fui muy estupido de no haberme dado cuenta de eso antes… pero ahora era diferente yo también.

Estaba sacando unos libros de mi casillero, cundo voltee por instinto hacia la entrada… y ahí estaba, mi ex-amiga junto con otras tres chicas… ella estaba deslumbrante… traía una falta a las rodillas rosa y una blusa de tirantes blanca, realmente estaba hermosa… de las otras ni me fije, solo sabía que era una nueva y mis primas… raro de ellas que vistieran a la moda, pero ellas no importan, lo importante es que Bella no era de las que se vestía así… y no me gustaba como la estaban viendo todos… algo raro estaba pasando… lo mejor de todo era que en la primera clase me tocaba con ella, así que intentaría de disculparme con ella… y todo volvería a la normalidad…

O decepción… nunca entro a la clase… pero Leah si… cosa que no me favorecía mucho… en la clase antes del recreo tenía otra oportunidad….pero de nuevo Leah… era molesto… empezaba a sospechar de ella, y de todas… algo aquí no encajaba… pero de eso me encargaría después… por que enfrentaba un problema mayor… ¿Dónde demonios me sentaría a la hora del almuerzo?... ya no era atleta… y amigos ya no tenía… no tendría por que preocuparme si mis adoradas primas no estuvieran del lado de Bella, me sentaría con ellas… en fin… termine en una banca de las que están en el patio de la escuela… que patético… lo se…

Pase el resto del día tratando de hablar con Bella, pero nunca la dejaban sola…

**Pv. Bella**

Sabía que Jake iba a tratar de hablar conmigo, por suerte tenia a las chicas para ayudarme…

Me dio un poco de lastima en la hora del almuerzo aunque había dicho que no me daría lastima, ya no tenía amigos… eso parecía pues no llevaba la chaqueta del equipo… y los chicos no le hablaron para que se sentara con ellos… creo que ya no encajaba en ningún lugar… eso me hacia sentir mal por no querer hablar con él… esto no estaba bien…

Además comencé a escuchar rumores… decían cosas… cosas que ni nosotras las podíamos haber inventado, quien no lo quisiera en esta escuela debió de habérselo tomado muy enserio.

Recuerdan que les dije que bien podría vivir sin mi, pues me equivoqué… pues a causa de esos rumores ya nadie le hablaba…

**Pv. Jacob**

El resto de la semana… pase igual de solo… con una variable… tenía delirio de persecución… perecía que todo el mundo hablaba de mi… a mis espaldas, pues cuando me acercaba dejaban de hablar… era algo muy raro…

En cuanto a Edward y Lizz… me los topaba de ves en cunado, ella trataba de decirme algo… pero no estaba de humor para comparaciones con él.

Con Bella las cosas ni mejoraban, ni empeoraban… cada vez que me trataba de acercar… Leah o Emily me hacían alejarme del lugar.

Estaba fastidiándome de eso… pero por lo menos encontré amigos… técnicamente ellos me escogieron… Sam y Embry… que querían conquistar a mis primas bueno Sam no se podía decidir si por Leah o Emily, pero al final se decidió por Emily con la que tubo un altercado en el almuerzo, ella iba pasando y a él se le cayó su refresco… dando este en sus zapatos… eran todos unos nerds… pero me agradaban… sabía que no me podía dar el lujo de escoger a mis amigos, pero los podía poner un poco mas decentes…

El sábado nos fuimos al centro comercial, le pedí ayuda a mis hermanas… sin duda ellas sabían mas de eso que yo…

-bien veamos, tenemos que comenzar por la ropa… obviamente…- dijo Reby poniendo cara de asco al ver lo que ellos traían.

-después tenemos que hacer algo con su cabello…- dijo Rachy imitando a mi hermana.

-¿es necesario que usen esos espantoso lentes?- Reby, quitándole los lentes a Sam.

-la verdad es que los para la vista cansada, puedo estar sin ellos pero no me los quito ya es la costumbre- dijo Sam un poco apenado.

-bien comencemos… dijo Rachy.

**Pv. Rachel**

Sabía que debería de haber llamado a Alice, pero no podía pues a ella no le caía nada bien mi hermano… así que haríamos lo que podíamos… mas por Jake, pues según Bella nos contó ya no tenía amigos, y si ellos eran los que lo acogieron en su grupo… pues ¿que mas podíamos hacer?

Pasamos la mañana comprándoles ropa a este par, no estaba muy bien definido su estilo, así que tuvimos una pasarela de… ¿nerds?…

Cuando por fin encontramos su estilo Embry era algo así como de onda rebeldon… las playeras y los pantalones de mezclilla deslavados le favorecían poco, pero algo era algo… a Sam era de un toque mas serio las camisas, camisetas y los pantalones de mezclilla o de vestir eran su fuerte.

Después nos fuimos a arreglar el espantoso cabello que se cargaban… lo traían hasta los hombros… era espantoso…

A Embry le hicieron n corte estilo Jared Leto y a Sam uno estilo Ashton Kutcher… no diría que con eso ya se veían guapos, pero mejoraban.

Finalmente para terminar el día nos fuimos a la óptica, donde compramos lentes de contacto y uno que otro par que si le favorecían al usar. En definitiva esta era mi mayor obra… bueno milagro… guau… ya hacia milagros… bueno hacíamos… no debo dejar a mi gemeli fuera de esto… ella me ayudo muchísimo.

Nos regresamos a la casa, los chicos se fueron a casa de Embry… donde Jake se quedaría a dormir… para ayudarles mas… dijo algo de la actitud… o algo así…

**Pv. Jacob**

Llegamos a la casa de Embry, quien vivía solo junto con Sam… si eran en definitiva unos nerds… y ellos lo sabían, se los había dicho…

**Flasback **

Era jueves y almorzaba en el patio como siempre… bueno desde esta semana más bien.

-O-oye…-dijo alguien con voz temblorosa, voltee rápidamente para ver de donde provenía eso.

-¿si?- dije confundido. Era un chico… em… ¿como describirlo?… un Nerd… en pocas palabras.

-¿eres Jacob Black… cierto?-dijo otro chico que venía con él.

-si, y… ¿ustedes?- dije todavía confuso.

-soy Embry y él es mi primo Sam…-dijo señalando a el otro

-¿y?- dije levantando una ceja.

-y queríamos hacer un trato.-dijo en tono suspicaz.

-¿un trato?...-dije burlándome de ellos.- ¿Qué clase de trato?- dije mas serio, pues ellos no se reían… era algo serio.

-te ofrecemos nuestra amistad a cambio de…- comenzó con un discurso seguro y convincente, pero de repente comenzó a ponerse nervioso. –Que nos ayudes a conquistar a tus primas…- dijo con miedo y suplicando. Agachó la mirada, para esperar mi burla. Sinceramente eso quería reírme de ellos, pero estaba en shock… pues por un lado, nunca se fijarían en ellos, y en segunda… eran unos tontos… como podían fijarse en ellas…

-¿Qué… que dices?- dijo un poco temeroso… yo todavía estaba con la mirada perdida.-oye… ¿estas bien?- pasando su mano frente a mi cara… fue cuando pude reaccionar y comencé a carcajearme… "estos chicos que si son graciosos."

-(Carcajada) ustedes… (Carcajada) chicos… (Carcajada) son buenos… (Carcajada) pero no bromeen… (Carcajada)- apenas y pude decir la frase completa.

-no es una broma- dijo Sam… dándose la vuelta.

-no, no se vallan esperen…- dije todavía riéndome.

-¿para que?... para que te burles más- dijo él

-no, esperen, no es de ustedes… es solo que ¿Cómo pueden gustarles mis primas?-dije burlándome.

-pues… son bonitas…-dijo Embry.

-te equivocas…-dijo Sam a Embry- son hermosas… como unas diosas- "este chico si que esta loco."

-si eso…- dijo Embry a mi.

-como sea… chicos seamos realistas… ¿ok?... ellas no se fijaran en ustedes… son unos nerds… solo mírense… ni con cambio de imagen creo que ellas se fijen en ustedes.- dije sinceramente.

-¿y que hay de ti?- dijo retarte Embry.- tu no eres el indicado para decírnoslo, después de todo, todo el mundo aquí en la escuela ya sabe lo que…- le tapo la boca Sam.

-discúlpalo, de vez en cuando se le suelta la lengua- dijo preocupado.

-como sea… siéntense y cuéntenme todo lo que saben…- dije cortésmente.

Ellos tomaron asiento y me contaron los rumores y lo que todo mundo andaba diciendo de mí.

**Fin del Flasback **

Y les dije que les ayudaría, pero que tenían que hacer hasta lo que menos se imaginaban hacer… ellos me dijeron que harían lo que fuera por ellas… "estos tipos están locos".

Así que pasamos todo el domingo con su forma de caminar, pues pararían unos ratones… (Sin ofender a los inocentes animales) teníamos que hacer algo al respecto…

El lunes por fin llego, salí temprano de mi casa y fui a la de ellos… quienes vivían de camino a la escuela, cuando toque el claxon… no tardaron demasiado en salir.

Valla que mis hermanas podían hacer milagros… si comparamos el antes con el ahora diríamos que no son ellos…

Esperamos un poco antes de llegar a la escuela, pues si algo e aprendido de mis hermanas es que haces una gran entrada cuando eres de los últimos en llegar…

Faltaban 5 minutos para que tocaran la campana, así que nos bajamos del carro y entramos como todos unos galanes… eso diría mi hermana.

Sam iba a mi izquierda y Embry a mi derecha. Cuando entramos todo el mundo nos volteo a ver, inclusive Lizz, quien tenia la boca entre abierta… tonta…

**Pv. Lizzie **

Estaba en mi casillero y tenia a Eddie a mi lado, como siempre no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra… esto me comenzaba a fastidiar, esto nunca paso con Jake…

Mi instinto hizo que volteara a ver a la entrada… y ahí estaba él… Jake… venia con otros dos chicos… que no recuerdo haberlos visto antes, pero el que más importaba era Jake… estaba mejor que nunca, traía una camiseta de tirantes… que dejaba a la vista sus bien formados brazos… unos Jeans de mezclilla deslavados y con pequeños hoyos… estaba de muerte… me recordé a mi misma respirar, pues lo que veían mis ojos era el mismo cielo. Pues la ropa que traía el no era como la que siempre utilizaba… eso era nuevo… y me agradaba.

**Pv. Leah**

Estaba platicando con Emily cuando de pronto vimos que todo mundo volteaba a un lugar en especifico… volteamos ambas a ver lo que todos veían… era el tonto de mi primo… guau… con otros dos… a mi me intereso uno en especifico… el chico que estaba a la derecha de Jake, no lo había visto antes… no que yo me acuerde, pues si lo hubiera visto me acordaría… Estaba guapísimo… con una playera gris con una sudadera verde claro, unos Jeans desgastados con agujeros en las rodillas y una gorra verde con amarillo, que resaltaba su piel perfectamente… esto no lo podía creer… yo ¿interesada en un chico? ¿En uno que si podría tener al menos?... eso era nuevo, ese chico lo odio… hace que me sienta mal…

**Pv. Emily**

Trataba de convencer a Leah de que convenciera a Alice de que nos dejara traer pantalón al menos a nosotras… pues no era justo… no me gustan las faldas… entonces me di cuenta de que todo mundo veía a la entrada, volteamos las dos al mismo tiempo y vi a mi tonto primo… con otros a los cuales no recuerdo haber visto antes, pero el chico de la izquierda de Jake estaba guapísimo… tenía una camisa azul oscuro con unas rayas de un azul mas claro, rosas y blancas… las mandas enrolladas a los codos y un pantalón de mezclilla negro… simplemente guapo…

**Pv. Jacob**

Pasamos junto a mis primas y ellas se quedaron embobadas con mis amigos, ellos las voltearon a ver obviamente… parecía algo así como amor a primera vista… eso me enfermaba pero tenia que soportarlo…

El resto del día… seguimos llamando la atención, en el almuerzo nos dentamos en el patio, y ahí iban chicas a invitarnos a sentar con ellas, obviamente las rechazábamos, pues las que nos interesaban eran el grupo de Bella y las otras chicas…

Así paso el resto de la semana…

Realmente creía que a ellos los iban a reconocer, pero no… era como si nunca hubieran existido… y de repente aparecieran de la nada…

Ellos se volvieron mis mejores amigos... nunca me dijeron nada de porque había cambiado drásticamente mi estado social…

Llegue a pensar que me quedaría en el olvido el resto de mi estancia en esa escuela… pero ellos me salvaron…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Este es mi Cáp. favorito… omg… en realidad tenía pensado otra cosa… pero me estaba llevando mucho tiempo… ya casi acaba esta historia… creo que otros dos o tres capítulos mas y ya la termino… gracias por leerla. **

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	10. Chapter 10

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 9: -¿Me perdonas?-**

**Pv. Jacob **

Después de la primera semana de nuestro nuevo estado social… como era de esperarse Edward comenzó a molestar… si se me hacia raro que no hiciera eso…

Primero paseándose con Lizzie por todas partes…

Hiendo a todas partes con ella…

Era desagradable… sobre todo por que aun seguía sintiendo algo por ella, pero ya no igual porque mi amor era para Bella, pero ella no me daría la oportunidad ni de arreglar nuestra amistad…

En cuanto a lo de mis amigos y mis primas todo iba igual… ellas los miraban pero no les hablaban y ellos… todavía conservaban algo de lo nerd que eran… pues les daba pena hablarles… bueno mas bien miedo a ser rechazados… si ellas los veían… ¿no era precisamente porque les eran indiferentes o si?...

Hoy los chicos llegarían mas tarde… los cerebritos habían exentado varías materias… y yo no… así que tenía que llegar a los exámenes… todavía era temprano y me hice pato un rato…

-tonto…- dijo una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos. Voltee a donde se provenía el 'saludo'

-¿Qué?-dije viendo a Leah y a Emily viniendo a mi.

-queremos hablar contigo- Emily hablo.

-¿de que?- estas chicas me estaban confundiendo.

-de… tus…a-amigos- Emily estaba sonrojada.

-¿mis amigos? ¿De que exactamente?-dije levantando la ceja.

-Sabemos que se llaman Sam y Embry, que viven a unas cuadras de aquí y que van en nuestro mismo curso.- dijo segura de su información.

-valla chicas…-dije riéndome de ellas- si que hacen su trabajo.

-no te burles Jacob Black…- me amenazo Leah.

-ok… si saben todo eso… ¿de que quieren hablar?

-de… ¿que si nos puedes presentar con ellos?- dijo Emily sonrojándose.

-em… no lo se… ¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes?- hice la pregunta que me había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza.

-pues…- dijo pausadamente ¿Leah?- es que si nos presentamos con ellos, pensaran que somos unas arribistas interesadas.-dijo con un tono de preocupación.

-¿y si yo las presento no lo parecerán?- pregunte confundido, ellas negaron con la cabeza.- em… no lo se… ¿que obtendría yo a cambio?- dije en tono perspicaz.

-oh, vamos Jake somos tus adoradas primas… obtendrías la satisfacción de habernos ayudado.-Emily saliendo a su rescate.

-lo siento chicas…-comencé decepcionado- no las puedo ayudar… eso no es garantía para mi.- trate con el chantaje emocional- ustedes tendrán a mis amigos ocupados todo el tiempo y ¿yo?... me tendré que quedar solo en la casa a esperar que se acuerden de mi para salir.-dije triste al final.

-oh, Jake- dijo Leah con compasión- no me engañas con tu chantaje emocional.- un tanto molesta.

-vamos chicas… saben que ustedes pueden darme algo que yo necesito.-dije tratando de convencerlas- y yo tengo algo que ustedes necesitan… solo ayudémonos mutuamente.

-ok… ya me cansaste…-salto Leah a un lado mío.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto molesta.

-que me dejen hablar con Bella, necesito hablar con ella.-dije en suplica.

-pero Jake, ella no quiere hablar contigo.-dijo preocupada.-nos lo a dicho innumerables veces.-dijo rodando los ojos.

-miren si de algún modo me ayudan, yo les arreglo una cita con ellos.- seguía tratando de convencerlas.

-¿enserio Jake?- dijo Emily muy emocionada. Yo le afirme con la cabeza.-ok déjanoslo en nuestras manos, te escribimos un mensaje en cuanto arreglemos todo.- se levanto feliz.

Entraron al edificio en el que tenían su clase y yo me fui a la mía, en el recreo, las chicas me escribieron que iba a quedarse sola para ir a casa, que habían convencido a Alice de no se que cosa… el caso era que Bella iba a estar sola y yo podría disculparme.

Obviamente les conté lo de la cita a mis amigos, primero se entusiasmaron, pero después entristecieron, pues no sabían donde llevarlas y cosas por el estilo… les dije que yo me encargaría de eso, pues estaba seguro de que Bella me perdonaría y también le pediría que saliera conmigo.

En la salida, corrí lo mas rápido que pude al estacionamiento, pues sabia que Bella estaría ahí en su carro, cuando llegue no pude creer lo que estaba viendo, Bella estaba besando a Eric, eso me destrozó el corazón, yo sabía que ella sentía algo por mi, pero no sabía que ya lo había dejado de sentir… era un idiota… aun así preferiría seguir teniendo su amistad, así que me acerque y los interrumpí.

-Bella- le dije despacio y un poco preocupado, ella volteo instintivamente.- ¿puedo hablar contigo?- le pregunte esperando que me dijera que si. Eric me miro de arriba abajo, le volvió a besar y se fue a su carro.

-seguro Jake- dijo con naturalidad, eso era raro

-Bella, sabes que yo lo siento mucho, y se que fui un estupido al gritarte, gracias por tratar de protegerme, pero enserio, de corazón quiero seguir siendo tu amigo ¿me perdonas?- dije con la mano en el corazón, ella pareció un poco triste.

-no Jake, ya no puedo hacer eso.-dijo todavía un poco triste.

-Bella… recuerdas que te debo un lo que sea…-dije sugiriendo.

-si Jake lo recuerdo- sonrió un poco, pero la felicidad no llego a sus ojos.

-estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que me perdones- dije casi suplicándole, ahora solo podía preocuparme por tenerla como amiga, de lo demás ya habrá tiempo.

-espera, deja lo pienso un poco, por lo pronto estas perdonado…-dijo con una sonrisa que esta vez la felicidad llego a sus ojos, sabía que algo perverso estaba tramando, pero estaba dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias de mi estupidez.

-gracias Bella, esta vez ya no haré nada que te pueda lastimar, lo prometo.-dije sonriendo

-no me prometas nada…-dijo riendo- solo tratemos de ser como antes.

-de acuerdo, pero… me podrías llevar a mi casa, les voy a prestar el coche a mis amigos, y no tengo en que irme- dije encogiendo los hombros.

-ok, súbete, déjame despedirme de Eric y nos vamos.

-bueno deja voy por algo al coche y regreso.-dije señalándolo, ella asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta, llegue al carro y deje las llaves debajo del asiento y llame a Embry. Contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-Jake… ¿Qué pasa viejo?-dijo un tanto preocupado.

-tranquilo, no pasa nada, es solo que les quería pedir un favor.

-si, claro ¿a quien matamos?-dijo bromeando.

-a mi carro no…-dije riéndome.- ¿se pueden llevar el coche a su casa? Las llaves están debajo del asiento del conductor. Yo lo paso a recoger en la tarde, por favor. Hubo un silencio no muy largo y contesto al final

-si, claro… pero ¿podemos llevarlo a dar una vuelta?

-si ustedes quieren, pero eso si, se los encargo mucho… saben que es mi vida…-dije bromeando, una estruendosa carcajada salio de mi amigo.

-claro… no queremos matarte… eso creo-dijo lo ultimo en susurro.

-te escuche e… me voy adiós…- no espere a que me contestaran y colgué.

Regrese a el coche de Bella, esta vez no lo pensé tanto para subirme… abrí la puerta y salte dentro.

-valla… ya habías tardado-dijo sonriendo.

-disculpa, pero ellos van a salir un poco mas tarde.

-ok… no te preocupes… ¿que te parece si recuperamos el tiempo perdido?-sugirió

-me parece perfecto, yo invito la comida.- dije gustoso.

-bueno… ¿al lugar de siempre?-dijo levantando la ceja.

-claro

En el camino no hablamos de nada… era un silencio incómodo, pues no sabía que decirle… finalmente llegamos, ella dejo el carro y entramos al restaurante que solíamos venir semanas antes. Pedimos algo de comer y comenzamos a platicar.

-y… así que ya eres popular ¿no?- fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-eso creo… todo fue por Alice… a ella le gustan estas cosas, pero no me arrepiento de que sea mi amiga… es buena- dijo sonriendo- pero también tu cambiaste, mírate…

-a si… esto…-dije desganado- es para estar al nivel de una chica, ella no sabe que la quiero, pero ella es inalcanzable para mi-dije un poco triste.

-oh Jake… no digas eso… que cualquier chica quisiera estar contigo-dijo riéndose "cualquiera menos tu… tu estas con el odioso de Eric"

-no Bella, ella tiene alguien más en su corazón, así que solo podría ser su amigo, pero no me atrevo a acercármele.-dije cambiando un poco la realidad.

-lo lamento Jake, pero ya llegara alguien-se aseguro de lo que decía.

-eso espero.

-y ¿Qué onda con tu amigos? ¿De donde los sacaste?-dejo ver la curiosidad que tenia por ellos.

-no los saque de ningún lado, siempre han ido a la escuela, solo que eran invisibles-dije bromeando un poco

-¿enserio?-se sorprendió mucho- no recuerdo haberlos visto antes-dudo un poco- ¿no me estas mintiendo?-entre cerro los ojos.

-¿podría?

-sabes que si… así que cuenta la verdad.

-bueno, ellos eran todos unos nerds, y ellos lo saben… estaban desesperados… quieren con mis primas-dije finalmente.

-¿Qué enserio?

-si, ellos me dijeron que a cambio de que los ayudara, serian mis amigos, yo les dije que no necesitaba eso, que solo los ayudaba para que se dieran cuenta de que ellas nunca les harían caso, así que les cambie el look, los arregla un poco… tu sabes… les cambio las salpicaduras, los faros, la defensa, el filtro… y casi como nuevo… fue casi lo mismo.-reí al recordar.- pero cuando me di cuenta ya eran mis amigos, sin que tuviera nada que ver lo de su transformación.

-guau… es fascinante… ellos hicieron eso por ellas… que bien… pero… ¿como es que te saliste del equipo?-dijo dudosa.

-oh eso… todo el equipo quiso cambiar de capitán… y ya sabes por quien, nadie me apoyo, y no me iba a quedar a recibir ordenes de Edward.- dije un poco molesto.

-Edward me cae bien, pero yo escuche otras cosas, pero no tienen sentido-dijo tratando de cambiar el tema.

-¿has hablado con Edward?-pregunte molesto.

-si, y no se porque te cae mal, es bueno…-dijo dudando un poco.

-yo no dije que era malo, pero prométeme que te cuidaras… lo conozco a él y a Eric… cuídate… no confíes mucho en Edward…- quería decirle que no confiara en Eric, pero no podía ahora era mi turno de protegerla.

-¿de que me hablas Jake?-dijo confundida.

-no puedo decirte asta que este seguro, e escuchado rumores… son solo eso rumores, pero no esta de mas tener un poco de cuidado.

-no te preocupes Jake… estaré bien.

Esa tarde nos la pasamos recuperando el tiempo perdido, claro no toque el tema de Eric, no quería saber lo que había pasado, no estaba listo para escuchar eso, llegamos tarde a mi casa, pues como siempre la de ella esta desértica a todas horas. Mis hermanas estaban en la casa, vieron a Bella en la casa al lado mío y la sacaron al patio para interrogarla, me despedí de todos y me fui por mi carro… contento… Bella me había perdonado y yo estaba feliz en parte… pues ella ya no me quería… ella estaba feliz con Eric, él hacia lo que yo no podía, la podía besar a cualquier hora, tenerla entre sus brazos todo lo que el quisiera y yo solo podía mirar… yo estaba enamorado de ella.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Se que es muy exagerado lo que Bella hizo, pero así es mi Bella, de esta historia…un poco exagerada. Yo ayudaría a Jake a olvidarse de Bella… pero de eso no trata la historia… ni modo… **

**Esperen el próximo capitulo… estará… interesante…**

**Casi se acaba la historia…**

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	11. Chapter 11

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 10: -De nuevo a pelear-**

**Pv. Jacob**

Llegue tarde a mi casa ese día, pero aun estaban todos despiertos… me sorprendió que mis hermanas me hayan felicitado por arreglar las cosas con Bella…

Y había acabado la semana desde eso… nos sentábamos con ellas en el almuerzo, pero todavía no se hablaban… por suerte era viernes y eso significa que hoy habría cita…

-Jake… si es una cita triple… ¿a quien vas a llevar?- me pregunto Embry.

-ehh… no lo se, probablemente lleve a Bella, se que anda con Eric, pero soy su amigo…- deje salir un poco de tristeza.

-¿la quieres cierto?-pregunto Sam.

-si viejo, pero se que ella ya no…-dije desanimado.

-¿ya no?-dijo confuso- ¿eso significa que antes si?

-si, pero fui un tonto al no darme cuenta antes.-me sincere con ellos.

-ay amigo, solo a ti te pasan cosas locas-me animo Embry.

-gracias-me reí un poco- eso creo.

-bueno… ¿entonces nos vemos en tu casa a las 7 y pasamos por tus primas?-pregunto efusivo Sam.

-si, tratare de que mi viejo me preste el Jeep, porque en mi coche no creo que quepamos.-bromee un poco.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos entonces…- se despidieron y se bajaron del coche, los había llevado de su casa a la escuela y viceversa, pues no querían aparecer en la escuela con su Chevy… sencillo, pero no deslumbrarían a mis primas, yo les decía que ellas no eran de esa clase de chicas, pero no me escuchaban.

Llame a mis primas para decirles lo de la cita. Tome el teléfono y marque a Emily, esta contesto inmediatamente.

-Jake… ¿Qué paso?-dijo emocionada.

-dijeron que no les interesan…-dije despreocupado.

-¿Qué?-dijo sorprendido y triste a la vez.

-ja… caíste… pasaran por ustedes a las 7 así que estén listas.

-oh Jake eres un tonto… y luego por que las chicas se enojan contigo eh.

-oh vamos fue gracioso…

-para ti tal vez… casi me muero… ¿estarías con la conciencia tranquila si eso me pasa?

-no, claro que no… que haría yo sin mi prima favorita- dije un poco dramático.

-oh Jake… ¿enserio soy tu prima favorita?

-no Emy… te dejo… bye…-dije colgando antes de que me contestara una barbaridad.

Llegue a mi casa, fui a ver a Bella… toque la puerta y me abrió Eric… eso hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto pedante.

-vengo a ver a Bella…-dije enojado. En ese momento salio ella y nos fuimos a sentar a la mesa de jardín que tenía en el patio delantero.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-me dijo molesta.

-disculpa Bella, solo quería ver si querías ir a dar una vuelta esta noche, pero creo que ya tienes planes-otra vez deje salir algo de tristeza.

-oh Jake… mañana iremos a bailar… ¿no te dijeron tus hermanas?-se burlo.

-no, al perecer no fui invitado- deje mi tristeza y comencé a reírme.

-bueno, pues yo te invito… iremos todos… tus hermanas y sus novios… tus primas… Alice y Jasper… Rose y Emmett… Eric y yo… y bueno tu…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-está bien-dije un poco molesto.

Me despedí de ella y me fui a mi casa, pues tenía que arreglarme para la cita, a la que mi chica jamás llegaría…

Eran las 6:30 cuando sonó el timbre de mi casa, baje corriendo, pues mis padres habían salido, al igual que mis hermanas.

-hey viejo… ¿todavía no estas listo?- saludo Embry, quien ya se sentía como en casa cuando salto y cayó en el sillón de la estancia.

-pero si todavía falta media hora para que pasemos por las chicas…-dije confundido parado en la puerta.

-si, pero no queremos llegar tarde-dijo emocionado Sam pasando y sentándose junto a Embry.

-ustedes saben que las chicas tardan mucho en arreglarse… estarán listas una hora después de la que les dije…-cerré la puerta y afirme mi teoría.

-¿estas seguro?- dudo Embry.

-claro, vivo con tres chicas en casa, yo y mi padre ya nos acostumbramos-dije encogiendo los hombros. Sam entre cerro los ojos dudando de mi expresión. –oh vamos ¿que ganaría yo con mentirles?- rodee los ojos ante su expresión.

-tienes razón, ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?- Sam se cruzo de brazos

-no lo se…-dije dudoso.

-y a todo esto… ¿Dónde esta Bella?... ¿no va ir contigo?-dijo Embry un tanto despistado.

-ah… ella nos va a alcanzar allá, tiene algunas cosas que hacer-trate de zafarme.

-pero… ¿Qué ella no es novia de Eric?-Sam se acordó, probablemente la aya visto con él.

-si, pero es en plan de amigos, el punto aquí es que ustedes terminen saliendo con mis primas ¿no?-dije convincente.

-no lo creo, se perfectamente que tu sientes algo por ella, eres mi segundo mejor amigo, y se que por ella sientes mas que amistad.-me sorprendió que Embry me conociera tanto a pesar de que apenas nos conocemos.

-no les puedo mentir chicos… me conocen… pero por ahora no quiero que me deje de hablar de nuevo… por ahora solo quiero que sea mi amiga.-dije un poco triste.

-oh vamos viejo, ella se dará cuenta de que ya sientes lo que ella siente… ya lo veras…- me animo Embry.

-bueno creo que ya es hora de irnos… -dijo Sam

-si, tienes razón-dije desanimado.

Salimos de casa y el coche de Bella no estaba, nos fuimos en mi Mustang y llegamos a la casa de mis primas y estacione el coche.

-bueno chicos espérenme aquí ya regreso- les dije saliendo del carro. Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza, estaban extremadamente nerviosos.

Toque el timbre de su casa, tardaron unos segundos en atender a la puerta, pero todavía no estaban listas, así que regrese al auto, ellos no comentaban nada, se podía sentir el ambiente pesado que habían creado.

Al poco rato salieron ellas y por suerte sonó mi celular, conteste y era mamá le dije que me esperaran un poco, me retire de ellos y conteste, quería que fuera a la casa, tenia un encargo que hacerme, no me negué pues tenia que salir de esta de algún modo, colgué y fui con los chicos.

-lo siento chicos, Bella no va a poder ir con nosotros, tiene una emergencia y quiere que la acompañe.-dije preocupado.

-oh… bueno lo podemos dejar para otra ocasión- propuso Emily.

-no, ustedes deberían ir…-le lance las llaves de mi auto a Sam.

-pero ¿y tu?- ella pasara por mi en un rato, deberían de irse ya, se perderán de la película.-les recordé.

-si, como digas, espero que te diviertas- Leah me vio con su mirada de "no te creo nada".

-bueno chicas…-dijo Embry rompiendo un incomodo silencio.-pasen…-abrió la puerta de otras del coche y primero entro Emily y Leah al final, el rodio en coche y Sam entro en el, estuvieron en marcha pronto. Yo me quede quieto esperando a que les perdiera de vista, tome el primer taxi que paso y me dirigí al centro comercial, con suerte lograría encontrar lo que mamá me pidió.

Por fortuna lo encontré, iba de regreso en busca de un taxi, cuando oí a Edward que se aproximaba con otro y me escondí detrás del contenedor de basura.

-y a todo esto… ¿que paso con la apuesta?-decía Edward riéndose.

-dijiste que el limite era la graduación ¿no?-dijo el otro

-si pero te estas tardando, yo lo habría echo desde hace días…-se burlo.

-si, pero ella no es tan fácil, todavía tiene las ridículas ideas de llegar virgen al matrimonio y esas estupideces.

-Eric, Eric, Eric… por favor, no sabes como tratar a una chica…

-claro que si, por que crees que lo hice tan rápido con Emily…

-pero ella es una ingenua… -la sangre me hirvió, sentía la gran necesidad de salir y golpearlo, pero tenía que contenerme, no podía salir así como así, no si quería contarle a Bella lo que pasaba con este tipo.

-¿y Bella no?-se burlo.

-pues tu dime, llevas mas de un mes tratando de acostarte con ella, y no veo que hayas progresado en lo absoluto.

-cállate Cullen-dijo enojado.

-hay por favor, no me digas que te enamoraste de ella…-dijo sarcástico- oh-por-dios… lo hiciste… eres un idiota… voy a decirle a Tyler que es su turno, quedas fuera de esto, y me debes 200 dls…-se enojo totalmente.

-no Edward, sabes que lo haré, solo dame hasta la graduación.

-la graduación es en dos semanas y si no pudiste en este mes, menos en tan poco tiempo.

-no me retes Cullen, sabes que lo haré.

-eso quiero ver… no, eso espero…

Se fueron todavía hablando de lo mismo, salí de mi escondite cuando estuve seguro de que estaban lo suficientemente lejos para que no me vieran salir de aquí.

Fui a mi casa y le entregue el pedido a mamá, salí corriendo a la casa de Bella pero no estaba… tenia que hacer algo, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada.

Por ahora solo me quedaba ir a la casa de Emily para aclarar lo que había oído.

Cuando estaba ahí marque su numero… y contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-¿bueno?

-Emily necesito que vengas ahora mismo…-dije enojado.

-¿Qué pasa Jake?-sonó preocupada.

-no te lo puedo decir ahora, pero tienen que venir los cuatro ahora mismo.

-esta bien Jake, vamos para allá.-colgó instantáneamente.

Llegaron media hora después y bajaron todos del auto. Emily fue la primera y corrió a donde yo estaba.

-aclárame algo Emy…-dije molesto.

-¿Qué… que te pasa?-estaba temblando de miedo, Sam la abrazo para darle valor.

-¿te acostaste con Eric?-ella se petrifico de la sorpresa, no podía hablar.-dilo Emy…

-yo… yo…-comenzó a llorar.-es que yo… -Sam la abrazo fuertemente.

-Emily… por favor necesito saber…-le rogué… todavía enojado.

-déjala en paz…- soltó Sam

-tu no te metas…-dije mas molesto- sabes que si lo hizo contra su voluntad…-me quede callado, no sabía como continuar la frase.

Sam lo entendió, se separó un poco de ella y tomo su cara entre sus manos- ¿te forzó a algo?-dijo igual de molesto que yo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.- yo…. lo…. quería hacer -se quebró nuevamente su voz y comenzó a llorar de nuevo- es solo que… después de eso…. No, no… volvió a llamar, comprendí que solo me había utilizado… -dijo entre sollozos aforrándose mas al pecho de Sam. El le acaricio el cabello.

-él solo jugo contigo, era una apuesta que había echo con Edward…-dije triste, Sam levanto la cara y me vio igual de enojado como estaba yo antes.

-¿y por que lo dices hasta ahora?

-me acabo de enterar Sam…-comencé a molestarme con el.- y ahora también Bella esta en la misma situación, pero hasta donde se es que ella espera al menos hasta la graduación.-me calme un poco.

-¿y pretendes salvarla?-dijo sarcásticamente.-por dios Jake, ella no te quiere… debes de aceptarlo de una maldita ves

-lo se Sam, es solo que no quiero que le pase nada malo…-agache la vista al suelo.

-ella te quiere-soltó tristemente Emily.

Me sorprendió mucho que ella me lo dijera, ella a la que había echo llorar esta noche, pero no podía ser verdad.- gracias Emy, pero no tienes que mentir… -dije tristemente.

-pero es que no estoy mintiendo rayos Jake, eres un ciego, ella ah estado enamorada de ti desde el primer día que te vio

-gracias de todos modos, disculpa por todo esto.- camine asta ella la abracé.

-no te preocupes, ahora ve con Bella…-nos separamos y me sonrió. Le afirme con la cabeza, Sam me dio las lleves. Corrí a mi coche, lo arranque y las llantas comenzaron a rechinar y lo puse en marcha, llegue a mi casa y ella ya estaba ahí, así que corrí a su casa, toque el timbre y ella salio.

-hey Jake, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo, ¿estas sola?

-si, ¿Por qué?

-¿puedo pasar?-le pregunto, pues todavía estaba en la entrada.

-si claro.-me hizo señas para que entrara-¿de que quieres hablar?

-pues… veras, estaba en el centro comercial y escuche a Eric y a Edward hablar…-ella frunció el seño-¡Demonios!...-no sabia exactamente como decirlo, así que se lo dije tal cual, sin algo de tacto.-Eric aposto con Edward a que el se acostaría contigo por 200 dls, el día limite es la graduación.-espere a que ella dijera algo, pero me sorprendió cuando comenzó a reírse.

-por dios Jake… Eric me dijo que me dirías eso-se agarraba el estomago fuerte con el brazo

-Bella, no es broma, me entere hace rato… se acostó también con Emily…-termine por gritarle.

-Jake… eso es mentira… por dios… sabia que por fin te diste cuenta que te quería, pero nunca me imagine que inventarías esto para recuperarme y separarme de el- se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada y camino a la entrada, abrió la puerta y me señalo con la mano para que saliera de su casa.-¡vete por favor!

-por favor Bella créeme… no te estoy mintiendo, ¡te quiero demasiado como para mentirte Bella…!-mientras decía eso camine a la entrada y me pare de espaldas a ella en lo ultimo, ella me cerro la puerta con fuerza.

Recién me había reconciliado con ella y ahora de nuevo estábamos peleados, eso no era malo, pues al menos le conté lo que sabía y no me quede callado, no sabía como se había enterado Eric de que yo sabía lo de la apuesta…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**omg… me encanta… sorry por hacerle eso a Emily, pero después mato a Eric ok?**

**Jejejeje****… **

**Cuídense... Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK **


	12. Chapter 12

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 11: -No Quería Decirlo, Pero… Te Lo Dije-**

Después de la pelea, ya no le hable a Bella, ella me evitaba al igual que yo… mis primas estaban felices con los chicos, ellas trataban de ayudarme con Bella, pero todo ya estaba perdido…

Hoy por fin era la graduación y obviamente hoy sería el gran día en el que Eric se aprovecharía de mi Bella… las chicas no la habían dejado sola ningún momento… por lo que hoy era el día definitivo…

Mis hermanas estaban como locas arreglando a mis primas, a mi solo me habían traído un traje negro el que lo combinaría con una camisa negra, según ellas me vería como para una alfombra roja… si claro…

Los chicos pasaron por ellas y se fueron… yo en mi caso… me fui solo a la graduación… después de la graduación, sería la fiesta… donde coronarían a los reyes de la generación… cosa que estábamos nominados… Sam, Embry, Edward, Eric y yo… si, yo nominado para esas ridiculeces… solo fui para ver a Bella con su hermoso vestido blanco que la hacia ver como el ángel que ella era… y obviamente las chicas que estaban nominadas eran… mis primas, la pequeña Alice, Lizzie y Bella… faltaba poco para que los nombraran, le no había quitado el ojo de encima…

-Jake-la voz de Lizzie me sorprendió.

Me voltee a verla-¿Qué?-le pregunte cortante

-¿quieres bailar?-me pregunto un tanto tímida

-¿Por qué?

-bueno… ¿podemos hablar?

-ok… salgamos de aquí-le señale la entrada. Saque me celular y mande un mensaje a Leah, para que cuidara a Bella.

-¿de que quieres hablar?

-de nosotros…

-Lizzie ya no hay nosotros…

-si… por eso… nunca te deje de querer… solo que Edward me engatusó, y yo caí como una idiota… no quiero que me odies, perdóname por favor…

-ok te perdono, aunque no debería…

-oh Jake… gracias…-se acerco a mi y me abrazo.

-dije que te perdono, no que volvería contigo-la aleje de mi.

-pero Jake, yo te quiero…

-pero yo no…

-Jake… ¿Qué paso?

-me dejaste… ¿lo olvidaste?... ¿y creías que te iba a seguir queriendo?

-yo…

-no Lizzie…-en ese momento sonó mi celular, era Leah…

-¿bueno?-conteste alejándome de ella.

_-Jake, Bella…_-me dijo entrecomadamente-_no la encuentro…solo le quite la vista un instante y ya no estaba…_-sonaba agitada.

-cálmate… voy a ver el estacionamiento y te hablo-la tranquilice y colgué mi teléfono

-Lizzie, luego hablamos…-me fui corriendo al estacionamiento donde el Honda de Eric no estaba… marque rápido a Leah, contesto al tercer timbrazo.

-Jake… no la encuentro y nadie sabe donde esta… Jake… tenemos que encontrarla…

-calma Leah… voy a investigar te vuelvo a marcar… el coche de Eric no esta…

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió.

-si, pero ya se quien nos puede ayudar…

-ok vamos a la salida…-colgó instantáneamente.

Me regrese a donde había dejado a Lizzie, y por suerte estaba todavía ahí.

-Lizzie… que bueno que estas aquí… necesito tu ayuda por favor…

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo poco triste

-necesito que me digas a donde iba a ir Eric después de la fiesta.

-¿y crees que lo voy a saber?

-¿Edward es tu novio no? ¿Y Eric es su amigo no? Entonces claro que sabes…

-en primera Edward ya no es mi novio… y segunda… si se a donde fue… pero… ¿Qué gano con decirte?

-Lizzie, te desconozco… tu no eras así… al parecer estar con Edward influyo en ti… Lizzie…-la agarre de los hombros- Bella esta en peligro… tienes que decirme…

-si, pero con una condición…

-¿estas loca?... ok, ok… ¿Qué quieres?

-que regreses conmigo…

-ok, Lizzie dime donde esta…

-en la casa de el, sus papas no están en la cuidad así que hicieron una pequeña fiesta…

-¿hicieron?... bueno no importa… te veo luego…-la deje y corrí de nuevo al estacionamiento…

-Jake ¿Dónde has estado?-me grito Emily

-esta en la casa de Eric-dije agitado.

-¿Quién te dijo?-pregunto Leah.

-Lizzie…

-¿Lizzie?-dijeron todos a la vez.

-oigan -me detuve en seco.-miren-señale todo el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Sam

-el Volvo de Edward, no esta… ni la Ben de Tyler…

-tenemos que ir ahora…-dijo Embry

Nos subimos todos en nuestros respectivos coches, en la entrada estaba Lizzie caminando sola…

-Lizzie…-baje el vidrio del coche.

-Jake ¿no ya te habías ido?

-súbete… dime donde esta la casa de Eric- ella se subió inmediatamente y comenzamos a andar, yo por delante y otros dos coches atrás.

**Pv. Bella **

Hoy por fin era la graduación y estaba muy emocionada, Eric me tenia una sorpresa esta noche… eso era lo mejor…

Me puse mí vestido estraples blanco con holanes, que simplemente me quedaba fantástico.

Eric llego por mí en su coche y nos fuimos a la escuela donde harían la fiesta, donde yo estaba nominada para ser la reina del baile… a pesar de estar peleada con Jake, no puedo negar que se veía de muerte, pero eso no lo salvaba de ser un patán y haber inventado eso de Eric, si mas bien ni lo había mencionado.

Era el momento de la verdad…

-bien chicos es tiempo de nombrar a rey y la reina del baile… como saben las nominadas para la reinas del baile son… Alice Cullen… Isabella Swan… Leah Clearwater… Emily Clearwater… y Lizzie Chesley… ok… veamos… la reina de este años es… Isabella Swan… -termino gritando… "espera… ¿yo gane?... si… gane…"

Camine entre las personas y subí al escenario…

-felicidades linda-la profesora Alma me felicito…

-ok sigamos… los reyes… Edward Cullen… Eric… Sam Uley… Embry Call… y Jacob Black… y el ganador es… Jacob Black…-gritó igual de entusiasta… "espera ¿Jake?"

-¿Jacob Black?-pregunto la profesora- al parecer no esta… entonces pasamos al segundo lugar… Edward Cullen…- el chico subió al escenario y le dieron su corona… la música comenzó a sonar y fui donde Eric y comenzamos a bailar…

-¿te diviertes?-me pregunto.

-claro… no puede ser mejor…

-puede…-me afirmo.

-¿a si?-le pregunte un tanto tierna…

-claro… que te parece si vamos por tu sorpresa…-me dijo al oído

-bueno…

Salimos del lugar y vi de reojo que algo le dijo a Edward, pero no le hice caso… así que llegamos al estacionamiento y nos subimos a su coche, llegamos al poco tiempo a la casa de Eric, entramos y todo estaba adornado con rosas y velas… era algo tan lindo…

-¿a que se debe esto?-le pregunte contenta.

-¿me amas?

-claro que si…-se acerco a mí y me beso, no era como cualquier otro, este dejaba sentir algo que no podía describir, la tonalidad de su beso aumento y eso comenzó a asustarme…

-no, Eric… espera-le dije empujándolo para separarlo de mi.

-¿Por qué no Bells?-me abrazo.

-sabes que no estoy lista-le recordé.

-oh, Bells, sabes que yo te amo, y no te lastimare

-si lo se, pero eso no quiere decir que tenemos que hacerlo hoy-le dije con cara de dolor.

-esta bien Bells, no te forzaré a nada, sabes que te quiero y se que me quieres y eso me vasta.

-gracias por entenderme.

-de nada.-y nos besamos. Repentinamente la puerta se abrió con un sonido estruendoso.

-sabia que no eras capas de hacerlo Eric-entro Edward con una sonrisa irónica.

-Edward, no le puedo hacer esto, yo la quiero…-se apresuro a contestar.

-¿y eso que? ¿Por qué no solo te la follas y ya? ¿Sabes por que no lo haces? Por que eres un cobarde Eric, por eso… Tyler…

-¿Qué cosa?-entro el.

-ya sabes que hacer…-le dijo y este fue junto a Eric y lo golpeo en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente.

Realmente no sabía que estaban haciendo, pero yo sola con ellos dos, me daba una idea y no era nada linda…

-Tyler es toda tuya.-dijo Edward señalándome, cargo a Eric de un brazo y salieron de la habitación, dejándonos a Tyler y a mi solos… esto no podía estar bien… no podía pasarme esto a mi, estaba llorando del miedo que me invadía.

-auxilio-grite con todas mis fuerzas esperando a que alguien escuchara mi suplica.

-tranquila preciosa, no te va a pasar nada... además nadie va a venir a salvarte…

Los sollozos salían de mi boca, las lágrimas eran imparables, pero deseaba que alguien me salvara, pero nadie sabia donde estaba…

**Pv Jacob**

Llevábamos 10 minutos manejando y todavía no llegábamos a la casa de ese mal nacido que se había llevado a Bella.

-Lizzie ¿Cuánto falta?-me estaba desesperando

-da vuelta a la izquierda y llegamos-me dijo feliz.

Efectivamente el Honda de Eric estaba estacionada afuera junto a los otros dos carros que faltaban en el estacionamiento. Me baje rápidamente y los chicos también, no nos molestamos en tocar, pues Edward venia saliendo con Eric en un costado.

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-le grite.

-Jake… que bueno verte… viejo dame una mano este tipo pesa bastante-dijo algo alegre

-Edward ¿Dónde esta Bella?-me enoje mas.

-oh Jake esta dentro, pero esta bien… al parecer este idiota trato de aprovecharse de…

-auxilio- se escucho el grito de Bella desde dentro.

-¿esta bien?-camine rápidamente donde Edward y lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas, no me molestaba el dolor que sentía, al ver la nariz de Edward chorrear de sangre, ese imbecil se merecía eso y mas.

-Bella- grite desde la entrada.

-Auxilio-volvió a gritar

Corrí a donde el sonido provenía, del segundo piso, pero había muchas recamaras…

-Bella-volví a gritar

-Jake, ayúdame-su voz me desgarraba el corazón, corrí todo el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del final, empuje la puerta con el pie y la derribe. En la habitación estaba Tyler encima de Bella, eso hizo que mi sangre hirviera, el se percato de que entre y corrió a mi para golpearme, y yo también, el trato de darme un puñetazo, pero lo esquive y le di un rodillazo en el estomago y después un puñetazo en la cara, callo al suelo retorciéndose, lo remate con una patada en las costillas, levante la mirada y Bella estaba sentada en la cama llorando, quería correr a abrazarla, pero tenia que tener vigilado a Tyler.

-Bella-le grite, esta salio del shock y corrió a mi.

-oh Jake… gracias-se aferro a mi pecho.

-Bella vamonos-dije viendo a Tyler que se levantaba lentamente.

Salimos rápidamente y Edward ya no estaba, los chicos estaban en al entrada esperando que apareciera para irnos

-¿Por qué no entraron?-les reclame.

-por que sabíamos que tu solo podrías-dijo Sam

-menos mal que todo salio bien… -dije aliviado.- ¿estas bien Bella?

-si, creo pero perdóname por no creerte-dijo aforrándose mas a mi pacho, en ese momento me sentí genial, teniendo a Bella, mi Bella entre los brazos y pidiendo protegerla era lo máximo.

-no te preocupes Bella, ahora estas bien, eso es lo único que importa-la abrasé mas fuerte y le di un beso en la coronilla de la cabeza.

-bueno creo que es hora de que nos vallamos a casa, es demasiado tarde.-nos sugirió Emy.

-si, tienes razón, ¿chicas se pueden quedar a dormir con Bella?-les pregunte a mis primas.

-seguro, solo déjanos pasar a la casa por unas cosas-respondió Leah.

Nos fuimos en nuestros coches y Lizzie se fue atrás con Bella para vigilarla, llegamos a la casa y la deje en mi casa mientras llevaba a Lizz a su casa, de regreso las chicas ya estaban encerradas en su casa, así que no quise molestarlas y me fui a dormir, pues vaya que había sido un largo día…

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I´m sorry too much, but i don´t have much time from write more chartpers… enserio, aparte de que no eh tenido tiempo no se me ha ocurrido algo bueno para este fic, pero pa los otros si, enserio disculpen, creo que en el proximo capitulo lo termino…**

**Y como estan esperando que algo malo le pase a edward… voy a cambiar el final, pues ya lo tenia completo… acabo de entrar a la uni… así que tenganme pasiencia plis…**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


	13. Chapter 13

**_-Un amor correspondido-_**

**Capitulo 12: -Inseparables-**

**Pv. Bella**

-¿Bella… estas bien?-me pregunto Emy cuando ya estábamos en mi casa, en mi cuarto para ser exactas, ya me había quitado el vestido y estaba mas cómoda.

-si Emy, ya estoy mejor-le dije saliendo del baño.

-menos mal, me preocupe mucho por ti-me abrazo fuertemente.

-lo siento Emy… perdóname por no haberte creído-dije comenzando a llorar- si te hubiera creído nada de esto hubiera pasado.

-ya Bella, recuerda que el hubiera no existe, además las cosas pasan por algo, y si te paso esto, es para que aprendieras la lección, no tengo idea de cual fue, pero te aseguro que aprendiste algo de todo esto.

No solo había aprendido la lección, si no que ahora tenia una gran duda… ¿Cómo podía haber dudado de Jake? Demonios… cundo me lo dijo… sabia que de algún modo era verdad… el no me mentiría, pero no le podía creer, genial… te dicen te amo y ya crees que realmente lo hace, no por nada tanta insistencia en que fuera al baile y después a salir de ahí a un lugar mas privado… ahora todo encajaba…

Las chicas se habían quedado ya toda una semana en mi casa, por que se los había pedido, mis padres ya se habían mudado a otro país, yo les rogué quedarme, así que me depositaban dinero cada semana

**Pv. Jacob**

-Jake-me grito Reby- alguien te habla.

-voy-grite mientras apagaba mi computadora.

Baje corriendo con la esperanza de que fuera Bella pero…

-Lizzie-le dije un poco frío

-que manera de saludar a tu novia-me dijo sonriendo, mientras se acercaba para darme un beso

-wow, espera… ¿Qué dijiste? -le dije agarrándola de los hombros.

-¿Qué no te acuerdas tontito?

-acordarme ¿de que?

-yo te dije que te diría donde estaba con una condición y tu dijiste ¿Qué quieres? Y yo te dije que regreses conmigo… y tu dijiste ok Lizzie dime donde esta…-trato de imitarme.

-ah…-me quede sin palabras.

-así que… ¿adonde vamos a salir?-me pregunto pasándome sus brazos por los hombros.

-Lizzie, sabes que yo no te quiero, no puedo estar contigo-le dije para que me dejara en paz.

-lo se Jake, pero me ganare de nuevo tu amor-me dijo acercándose mas.

-no Lizz no puedo, yo quiero a Bella así que no-le dije separándola de mi.

-te vas a arrepentir Jake, no me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados y… y… te vas a arrepentir-dijo algo histérica.

-como digas Lizz, como digas…-le dije cerrando la puerta en sus narices.

-¿esta loquita no?-pregunto Rachy.

-¿en cerio?-le dije con sarcasmo.

-no te preocupes, nosotros te vamos a ayudar-me dijo Reby abrazando a Rachy.

-gracias chicas.

-de nada hermanito.

**Pv. Edward**

Eric me hizo una seña que me indicaba que ya se iba a su casa… era evidente a lo que iba a hacer con Bella, ya había esperado mucho tiempo el dinero que Tyler tenia que darme… si había apostado a que el no lo haría, era demasiado ingenuo para este mundo, un mundo en el que si no te das a respetar, te terminan pisoteando, el mundo que era comer o ser comido.

-es hora-me acerque a Tyler que estaba con una nena. El solo me asintió con la cabeza y le dijo algo a la chica, después salimos y cada quien en su coche fuimos a casa de Eric, cuando llegamos a la casa, recién había cerrado la puerta principal.

-llegamos a tiempo-dijo Tyler cuando nos encontramos en la entrada, el idiota de Eric había dejado la puerta sin seguro, lo que nos facilito las cosas. Caminamos en silencio hasta donde sabíamos que estaba la habitación de él.

-esta bien Bells, no te forzaré a nada, sabes que te quiero y se que me quieres y eso me vasta.-escuchamos cuando pegamos la oreja a la puerta.

-gracias por entenderme.-le extendí la mano a Tyler para que me pagara los 1000 dls, que habíamos apostado.

-de nada.-el me los dio molesto, obviamente… entonces me separe y le di una patada a la puerta, esta cedió y se abrió de inmediato.

-sabia que no eras capas de hacerlo Eric-le dije con mucha seguridad

-Edward, no le puedo hacer esto, yo la quiero…-se apresuro a contestar.

-¿y eso que? -saque las manos que hasta ahora estaban en mis bolsillos.- ¿Por qué no solo te la follas y ya? ¿Sabes por que no lo haces? Por que eres un cobarde Eric, por eso… Tyler…

-¿Qué cosa?-respondió el atrás de mí

-ya sabes que hacer…-le dije y este fue junto a el imbecil de Eric y lo golpeo en la nuca, dejándolo inconciente.

-Tyler es toda tuya.-le señale a su presa, cargue a Eric de un brazo y salieron de la habitación, cerré la puerta para darles algo de intimidad.

-auxilio-escuche gritar a Bella, cuando estaba bajando las escaleras.

Cuando salí el idiota de Jake apareció en su postura de estupido héroe…

-¿Dónde esta Bella?-me grito cuando todavía estaba algo lejos, pero caminaba rápido.

-Jake… que bueno verte… viejo dame una mano este tipo pesa bastante-fingí no haber escuchado la pregunta.

-Edward ¿Dónde esta Bella?-sonó mas molesto.

-oh Jake esta dentro, pero esta bien… al parecer este idiota trato de aprovecharse de…

-auxilio- se escucho el grito de Bella desde dentro. Maldije a Tyler internamente por no apurarse con esa tonta.

-¿esta bien? -entonces todo pasó rápido, en un momento se acercaba a mí, y un segundo mas tarde solo sentía un dolor inmenso en la nariz y algo calido escurriendo de ella, y cuando reaccione estaba en el suelo con más dolores en mi costado y la cabeza.

Me levante y los amigos de Jake estaban ahí, era solo yo… eso no era buen presagio, jale a Eric que todavía estaba inconciente y lo subí en la parte trasera del Volvo. Conduje por alrededor de media hora, baje a Eric en un parque y me regrese a casa de Tyler, donde el ya estaba.

-ven Edward, Diane te vera la nariz-hizo referencia a su hermana un año mayor que ella, estudiaba enfermería, así que sabía que hacer. Entre sin decir nada y ella estaba en la cocina con el botiquín en la mano.

-dios Edward, ¿Qué te paso?-dijo viendo horrorizada mi nariz.

-una pelea-le dije fríamente.

-deberías de tener mas cuidado, si hubiera sido una costilla o algún hueso estaríamos camino al hospital y tramando una cuartada para tus padres.

-lo se linda, creo que me duele aquí-me levante la camisa y un gran moretón ya se había formado- el otro quedo peor -le mentí dándole una de mis sonrisas que sabía que volvía locas a las chicas.

Ella se sonrojo un poco y comenzó a curarme, me reviso el golpe del costado y dijo que no era nada grave, después paso a la nariz y la curo.

**Pv. Jacob**

Las deje ahí y volví a mi cuarto, volví a encender la computadora, abrí mi Messenger y Bella estaba en linea, no le iba a hablar, simplemente lo deje minimizado y seguí con lo que estaba, después de un tiempo ella me hablo.

_Bells dice: hola_

_Jk dice: hola_

_Bells dice: podemos hablar?_

_Jk dice: si, pero no por aquí, puedo ir a tu casa?_

_Bells dice: seguro, ya sabes estoy sola._

Volví a apagar mi compu y baje a la casa de Bella, mis hermanas ya no estaban, así que fue bueno, abrí la puerta y Bella ya estaba afuera en la banca que estaba afuera de su casa.

-hola-la salude de nuevo.

-hola Jake, te quiero pedir una disculpa por no haberte creído, y un gracias por rescatarme-me dijo abrazándome.

-no te preocupes Bella se que no era tu intención, y sabes que haría cualquier cosa para cuidarte.-la abracé mas fuerte.

-¿Qué hemos estado haciendo?-me pregunto ella.

-¿a que te refieres?-le pregunte todavía abrazados.

-yo te quiero y solo te eh mantenido lejos de mi.

-en parte fue culpa mía, lo siento tanto.

-yo también.

-te quiero Bella

-yo también -se río en mi pecho.

Tome su barbilla con mi mano y la levante para darle un beso, fue solo un pequeño rose, pero me hizo sentir extraño… algo así como extrema felicidad…

-creo que tenemos que ir a la escuela-me dijo ella.

-¿a que?

-por el resto de los papeles-dijo como cosa obvia.

-ok, deja me cambio y nos vamos ¿si?-le dije viéndome como estaba, ella comenzó a reírse al verme con unas bermudas y una playera de tirantes.

-no te burles-le dije un poco serio.

-te ves bien así-me dijo besándome de nuevo, esta ves fue mas profundo, lleno de amor, algo de pasión…

-no lo digas que talvez valla así a la escuela-le dije en tono picaron

-eso quiero ver me reto.

-ya me viste así… pero en la escuela no, espérame-le dije mientras corría a casa.

Me puse lo primero que vi en mi closet y salí de la casa con mi chamarra de mezclilla desgastada y las llaves de mi carro. Camine de nuevo a donde estaba y la tome de la mano y caminamos al carro, le abrí la puerta del copiloto, la cerré y le di la vuelta al carro y me metí, no dije nada, y arranque el coche, llegamos a la escuela en menos tiempo del que me esperaba.

-bueno, te veo en un rato, voy con mi profesora, te veo aquí-se acerco a mi y nos volvimos a besar.

-demonios Bella, me vas a mal acostumbrar-le dije en susurro.

-¿a que?-dijo inocente.

-a esto-volví a besarla.

-yo también.

Entonces ella salió del coche y yo fui tras ella, ella fue con la profesora que tenía sus papeles y yo con la mía, iba de regreso cuando me tope con Lauren.

-me dijo Bella que la esperaras en la cancha-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-ok…-le dije, y sin mas fui

Cuando llegue no había nadie, así que me iba a regresar cuando alguien me tomo de un brazo, voltee a ver y era Tyler, le iba a pegar, pero alguien me tomo la otra y nuevamente voltee a ver y era James, otro chico del equipo.

-calma Jake-dijo Edward.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?-le pregunte furioso.

-nada, solo cobrándome lo que le hiciste a mi cara-dijo señalando su nariz rota.

-¿pero por que? Te ves mejor así-me burle.

-muy gracioso, eso dices, pero me las pagaras.-dijo levantando un _bate_ que traía. Lo movió a mi, trate de moverme, pero no podía, los chicos se habían fortalecido… no los podía mover, entonces un golpe hizo que cayera al piso, el _bate_ me había dado en un costado, y me dolía como mil demonios, después me dieron unas patadas en el estomago, y golpes en la cara, como pude me levante y agarre a Edward y lo estampe contra una pared, este hizo un sonido bastante seco, y de repente comenzó a salir sangre de esta, el quedo inconciente y los otros chicos salieron corriendo, tome mis papeles que se habían caído y fui al estacionamiento, donde Bella ya estaba.

-Jake… ¿Qué te paso?-me pregunto preocupada.

-descuida, Edward quedo peor-le dijo medio sonriendo, pues el dolor era mas fuerte ahora que hace unos instantes y era insoportable. Tome mi celular y marque el número de emergencia.

_-¿bueno?_

-hay un chico en la preparatoria de (inserten nombre aquí).-dije contrabajos

_-¿Qué es lo que tiene?_

-pues se cayo y se golpeo la cabeza, no tiene mucho que paso, ¿se podrían apurar? –trate de cambiar el tono de mi voz, pero seguía sonando dolida.

_-claro, vamos para haya.-colgué al instante._

-Bella, dile a Esme donde esta Edward, no le digas como lo encontraste ni nada, vienes inmediatamente, tengo que ir al hospital, me esta doliendo mucho mi costilla.-mi voz era algo mas baja que lo usual.

-si -salio corriendo y fue a la enfermería, regreso después de un rato, yo no me quería involucrar mas con esta familia, prefería mantenerme al margen.- listo, súbete. - casi me ordeno.

-toma las llaves -se las di. Me subí al coche y ella arranco, llegamos después de unos minutos, entramos por emergencias e inmediatamente me atendieron.- Bella, llama a mis hermanas, ellas sabrán que hacer -la tranquilice mientras me llevaban por una radiografía.

En un instante sentí mis ojos pesados y no pude evitar cerrarlos.

**Pv. Bella**

-Bella, llama a mis hermanas, ellas sabrán que hacer-me dijo Jake, tome mi teléfono y marque a Rachy, quien contesto después de un rato de estar timbrando.

_-¿diga?_

-Rachy, habla Bella, Jake esta en el hospital, ¿puedes venir por favor? No se que hacer-sin pensarlo comencé a hiperventilar, como si me faltara aire.

_-calma Bella, vamos para haya.-me colgó._

-¿Bella?-alguien me llamo, voltee a ver y era Alice.

-Alice… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Edward tuvo un accidente y lo trajeron, además mi papá es doctor-dijo algo triste.

-¿Qué paso con tu hermano?

-nada malo creo, es que… no se que paso, pero esta delicado, papá dice que se curara, pero no estoy segura.

-tranquila todo saldrá bien.

-gracias y ¿tu que haces aquí?

-oh, es que estaba jugando en mi casa y Jake se cayó y ahora le están sacando una radiografía -tuve que mentirle, si le decía que Jake tenia algo que ver con lo de su hermano, iría tras el.

-ah… pero… mamá me dijo que tu le avisaste lo de Eddie, lo cual agradezco.

-de nada, pero eso paso cuando ya habíamos llegado, después de eso.

-ah… bueno le diré a papá que revise a Jake-me dijo con una media sonrisa.

-gracias Alice-la abrace

-de nada Bella.-nos separamos y ella se fue dando sus peculiares saltos.

En ese momento agradecí que se me fuera fácil mentir.

-Bella-me grito Rachy-¿Cómo esta Jake?

-no lo se, se lo llevaron a tomarle una radiografía y no lo han traído.

-voy a ver -me dijo preocupada.

Entonces en la recepción pregunto por el y le dijeron que lo habían metido a un quirófano por algo de su costilla, y que después nos avisarían, entonces nos sentamos en la sala de espera, unos minutos después llego Sarah y Billy, las gemelas les contaron lo que sabían y después yo les conté mi teoría de el y Edward, se molestaron, pero no lo culparon, pues si el estaba en el quirófano era por culpa de el. Las horas pasaron y me estaba preocupando, ¿Por qué si apenas estábamos bien, tenia que pasar eso? no o podía estar tranquila, ya había ido al baño a echar agua a la cara para tranquilizarme, pero no había funcionado, me volví a sentar en mi lugar, entonces el doctor apareció.

-¿familiares de Jacob Black?-pregunto un doctor que llego a la sala de espera.

-somos nosotros… ¿mi hijo esta bien? -dijo Sarah un tanto preocupada.

-descuide el esta bien, solo que tuvimos que operarlo por que una costilla estuvo a punto de perforarle un pulmón

-¿ya esta fuera de peligro?-se cercioro.

-si señora ya esta bien, en cuanto se despierte los vengo a ver para que puedan pasar pero solo por un momento.

-menos mal-dijo ella, en ese momento todos se abrazaron, yo me quede sin sabes que hacer, pero Sarah me hizo señas para que me uniera a ellos, pues si bien lo necesitaba, tenía una inmensa preocupación.

-todo esta bien Bella-me reconforto Rachy. Pasaron un par de horas más y el doctor volvió para que fueran a ver a Jake.

-no sabes cuanto me alegro-dije comenzando a llorar.

-si, menos mal que ya todo esta bien -me respondió Rachy que se había quedado conmigo- entonces… -dijo ella con su tono ansioso, sabía a lo que se refería

-Rachy… el… yo… tu sabes…-no sabía exactamente como decirle.

-si, me imagine, no por nada estaban tan desquiciada.

-¿tanto se noto?-dije un poco apenada.

-si tontita. Nos volvimos a sentar a sentar en mi lugar, para esperar que ellos salieran y pudiéramos entrar nosotras.

-pueden pasar-nos dijo Reby.

-bien, vamos-me animo Rachy.

**Pv. Jacob**

Cuando me desperté estaba en una cama del hospital, me examine a mi mismo y cuando me iba a sentar una punzada vino de mi abdomen, me revise y tenia vendas, ¿eso cuando paso?

-Jake hijo, que bueno que estés bien- me hablo mamá, mientras me abrazaba con cuidado.

-¿Qué paso? Digo… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-te operaron tonto-me dijo Reby.

-gracias-le dije con sarcasmo.-pero ¿Por qué?-le pregunte a mamá.

-pues al parecer te rompiste una costilla que estaba a punto de perforarte un pulmón y te operaron para regresarla a su lugar.

-wow…-dije sorprendido- espera… ¿y Bella?-hasta estas alturas me acordaba de ella.

-esta haya afuera, no sabes que susto nos metiste-me dijo papá.

-lo siento, pero no sabía que esto me iba a pasar-me burle de la situación.

-no juegues con eso Jake-me regaño mamá- ¿Qué paso?-exigió saber.

-nada-les dije simplemente.

-Bella nos dijo que peleaste con Edward, ¿sabes que casi lo dejas en coma?-me reclamo

-no sabía, pero se lo merece, el me golpeo con el _bate_ aquí-dije señalando donde me habían operando.- y no fue solo, fueron tres contándolo a el.

-se lo merecía-Reby me apoyo.

-pero… ¿Cómo le hiciste?-mi padre pareció emocionado.

-Billy-lo regaño mamá.

-ah lo que me refería es ¿Cómo es que hiciste para que Edward quedara así?

-pues solo corrí a el y lo azote contra la pared.

-bien echo Jake-Reby seguía de mi lado.

-basta Reby-la regaño mamá.

-bueno, es estupendo que estés bien, pero te dejamos para que pueda entrar Bella-papá me guiño un ojo lo cual me hizo reír.

-recupérate pronto-se despidió mamá.

-Jake-me llamo Reby.- si te llega a pasar algo…-me dijo un tanto sería- me pudo quedar con tu Mustang-cambio totalmente su rostro. Lo cual me molesto.

-no te desharás de mi tan fácilmente-le dije enojado.

-eso quería escuchar-se río de mi, mientras se iba. Eso me hizo reír, pero me dolía hasta la cara, ¿me habían golpeado ahí?

-Jake-voltee a ver y Bella estaba llorando, ella corrió a mi y se dejo caer encima de mi para abrazarme.

-Bella, no me estoy quejando ni nada, pero te recuerdo que me acaban de operar-le dije contrabajos pues apenas podía respirar del dolor.

-lo siento-dijo parándose.

-te comprendo, yo estaría igual o peor.

-hay chaparro, nos metiste un gran susto-Rachy me abrazo con cuidado.

-lo siento.

-pero no lo vuelvas a hacer-me advirtió.

-lo prometo.

-bueno, creo que ya les contaste a mis papás que paso, así que voy a que me cuenten-dijo riéndose y saliendo dejándonos solos.

-así que… ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-Edward me golpeo con el _bate_ y con otros dos, lo único que me quedo fue lanzarlo a la pared…

-y casi lo matas-me reclamo

-dale con eso…-me enoje.

-es enserio

-ok, cuando pueda levantarme de aquí me voy y me disculpo con el… ¿contenta?

-si, mejor -y se acerco para darme un besó.

-creo que ya no me duele tanto.

-¿enserio?

-no, pero al menos lo hace soportable.

-entonces creo que te daré besitos a cada rato-me dijo levantando una ceja.

-entonces creo que tendré que soportarlo-el dije sonriendo.

---TIEMPO DESPUES---

Ya había pasado dos semanas, y por fin me daban de alta, claro con las respectivas señalaciones de seguridad para que no me volviera a lesionar, al menos por un tiempo.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la habitación de Edward, que había entrado en coma pacas horas después de que desperté, eso me hizo sentir mal, a pesar de que se lo merecía, yo no era como el.

-¿Jake, que haces aquí?-me pregunto Em cuando me vio en la puerta.

-hey Em… siento lo de Edward -me disculpe con un poco de repugnancia al pronunciar su nombre.

-Jake, se que tuviste algo que ver con esto, no te culpo, pero si quisiera saber la verdad, mis padres no vendrán ahora y Alice esta en la casa, así que podemos hablar como se debe.

-Em, en parte tuve la culpa si, pero no me quedo otra, eran tres contra mi, ni tu lo creerías justo -el asintió con la cabeza- y pues tu veras -mire a mi estomago, donde la playera que llevaba se notaban las vendas.

-si Jake, no te culpo, es solo que pudiste haber hecho otra cosa-dijo algo triste, cosa que me hizo sentir mas culpable.

-Em… yo… espero que se mejore pronto-le dije sinceramente.

-si, eso también espero y también que recapacite y cambie su forma de ser.

-disculpen-escuche una voz detrás de mi.

-¿si?-voltee a ver, era una chica linda, de tez morena y el cabello negro.

-¿Diane?-escuche a Em dentro.

-Em, vengo a ver a Edward, hubiera venido antes, pero me acabo de entrar.

-no te preocupes, pasa…-la invito.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto viéndolo.

-un accidente-le dijo el secamente.

-el día del baile… -comenzó a decir, algo entristecida- vino a casa, con la nariz rota y un golpe en un costado-termino llorando. Em la vio entristecido, y volteo a verme.

-tenían a Bella -le comencé a decir- y Tyler estaba a punto de violarla-le dije con rabia, pero no fuerte, con tono natural de voz, pero furioso.

-¿Qué?-pregunto ella.- ¿tú golpeaste a Edward? y de seguro también le hiciste esto -grito furiosa. Yo me quede en shock… esa chica defendiendo a el… eso no me pareció extraño, siempre pasaba eso.

-¿Por qué gritan?-entro Bella.

-¿tu eres Bella cierto? Por ti Edward esta así-la acuso.

-Diane… -Em la tomo de los hombros y la giro para que lo viera.- nadie mas que el tuvo la culpa… no se que te dio mi hermano, pero no es tan bueno como crees-la miro fijamente a los ojos, y esta agacho la cabeza.

-eso ya lo se… y si ellos tuvieron la culpa-nos miro con desprecio.

-bueno, creo que es mejor irnos Jake, ahora tu conciencia ya esta limpia-me dijo Bella.

-discúlpenme-les dije a ellos.- creo que mejor nos vamos.

-si creo que es lo mejor-dijo ella.

Entonces nos dimos vuelta y salimos de la habitación.

-¿recuerdas que no quería venir a disculparme?-le pregunte pasándole el brazo por los hombros.

-era necesario Jake, tal vez lo hagas recapacitar y cambie un poco, bueno cuando despierte.

-eso espero.

-si, yo también.- salimos del hospital y nos detuvimos frente a su carro, la abrace con mucha fuerza, no quería que nada nos separara.

-te amo Bella

-hum… yo también

---FIN---

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o****0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Aaaaaahhhhh!!! Que romántico…**

**Bueno acá acaba mi historia, espero que les haya gustado, no canten victoria… falta el epilogo… así que espérenlo pronto…**

**Por lo mientras gracias por leer…**

**Y si se preguntan que paso con Edward… esperen el próximo Cáp.…**

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS… Y SI AUNQUE NO QUISIERA PERO ESTE ES EL FINAL…**

**NO SE OLVIDEN DE DEJAR REVIEW!!!**

**Cuídense... Bye-Bye...**

**3D!Th Bl4cK**


End file.
